Älska, älska inte
by MsDisney
Summary: Amanda tillbringar några veckor på Hogwarts medan hennes föräldrar reder upp lite personliga problem hemma. hon är tillsammans med Harry Potter och har aldrig varit lyckligare, men så en dag får hon ett brev... VARNING för ovårdat språk
1. Chapter 1

A/N: detta är min första fic och jag vet att jag inte är särskilt bra, men jag blir jätteglad om ni kommenterar! jag vet att den är ganska seg i början, men jag ville att den skulle bli ganska lång och då måste man ju dra ut på allt lite...

Älska, älska inte

**Kapitel 1. Början på slutet**

Jag vaknade av att solens strålar lyste på mina ögonlock, men jag ville inte öppna ögonen. Jag hade haft det så bra i drömmen, och jag hade levt så länge med vetskapen att varenda dag var oförutsägbar att jag, fast jag hade varit här i två veckor redan, knappt vågade tro på att min framtid var säkrad i en hel vecka. Jag ville inte ta risken att vakna upp, för att inse att jag inte alls var på hogwarts, utan hemma. Jag ville inte ta risken att behöva gå ner i köket och höra föräldrarnas lågmälda bråk. Med låga röster, visst dom skrek inte, men ibland önskade jag det. Ren ilska som man skriker ut kan ibland vara mildare än sårad upprördhet och väsande besvikelse. Dom trodde inte att jag hörde, det var därför dom inte skrek på varann. Jag för min del trodde att dom skulle må bättre av att skrika, att skrika ut allt på en gång, all ilska, allt svek, allt... hat. Antagligen var det det dom också hade kommit på. Det var väl därför dom hade skickat bort mig, så att dom kunde bråka ifred menar jag. Jag såg alla de små blodådrorna genom den tunna huden på mina ögonlock. Jag suckade till och öppnade ögonen, jag var ju redan vaken och kunde inte stänga ute allt genom att blunda. Trots att jag hade sett det dämpade ljuset genom mina ögonlock började jag blinka när solen strålade in genom fönstret. Det såg ut att bli en fin dag. Jag såg på de mörkröda förhängerna som hängde i varsin ände av sängen. Varför hade vi inte dragit igen dom? Jag kände Harrys arm tungt vila på min nakna midja och log för mig själv medan jag såg på Rons arm som stack ut mellan förhängerna på hans säng. Jag hörde Nevilles dova snarkningar samtidigt som jag lät tankarna vandra iväg igen. Mamma och pappa hade sagt att jag skulle resa bort ett tag. Dom sagt det med alla en föräldera omsorger och sagt saker som "du får det mycket bättre där" och "det är bara tills saker och ting reder ut sig". Men det där är ju bara bullshit som föräldrar snackar för att inte såra sina barn. Jag visste ju att om dom hade varit raka hade dom sagt: "vi vill bli av med dig ett tag så vi får vara för oss själva och bestämma om det ska bli någon skiljsmässa eller inte". Men så skulle väl ingen förälder säga. Jag hade velat bo hos min bror, Philippe, men han reser så mycket i sitt arbete att jag inte kunde ha något fast ställe att bo på och då hade min mamma kommit med den "genialiska" idén att jag kunde följa med mammas kompis dotter till hennes internatskola. Hon var ju trots allt lika gammal som jag. Men Hermione Granger var ingen vanlig flicka och det var inget vanligt internat, det visste vi båda två. Det var därför jag inte totalvägrade att åka. Innan har det kanske låtit som att jag tycker om mina föräldrar och att vi är snälla mot varann. Det är inte riktigt sant. Vi bråkar nästan lika ofta som dom bråkar med varann. Jag har hört mamma muttra att det är av hennes och mina konfrontationer som hon får gråa hår. Jag har aldrig riktigt trott på det, men om man faktiskt får grått hår fort när man inte mår bra eller något är jobbigt, då är det säkert därför hon har börjat få grått hår trots att hon inte är så gammal. Jag har gjort allt för att sätta mig på tvären när dom vill nåt. Dom ville att jag skulle åka till Gröna Lund med mormor, och jag hade gärna hängt med, om jag inte hade hört att mamma bad till Gud kvällen innan dom frågade mig. Hon bad att jag skulle göra som dom ville. Varför bad hon Gud om hjälp i den frågan? Inte för att jag har något emot Gud, men borde hon inte be mig i stället? Whatever, jag vägrade, och så blev det inget med den saken. Jag funderar fortfarande på varför dom ville bli av med mig just den dagen. Jag vet att jag är dum och elak som gör så mot mina föräldrar när dom redan mår dåligt, men jag kan bara inte låta bli. Ilskan bara flammar upp som om dom hade drängt mig i bensin och sen tänt på. Dom häller bensin på mig varje gång dom bråkar, och vad dom än säger, på gott eller ont, så blir det tändstickan. Min släkt är också förvånade över mitt uppförande. Jag hörde hur mormor pratade i telefon med mamma och hur chockad hon var över mitt uppförande på nyår. Många i släkten kollar snett på dom och jag kan inte klandra dom, samtidigt som jag blir irriterad när jag ser det. Vad vet dom om att vara enda barnet i huset medan föräldrarna bråkar med så mycket hat att det praktiskt taget slår gnistor om dom? Dom vet inte, ingen vet hur det känns för mig. När jag bröt ihop i början och mådde så dåligt kom en om möjligt ännu värre chock: alla mina vänner gick ifrån mig när jag behövde dom som mest. Dom tyckte att jag var tjurig och att det inte var något att gnälla över, många av dom hade skiljda föräldrar. Men dom vet inte hur det kändes för MIG, så då skapade jag ett skal. Jag tror att jag fortfarande lever bakom det, eller så har skalet blivit jag. Skalet skyddar mig. Falska vänner, bråkande föräldrar och en släkt som rynkar på näsan åt en, är det konstigt att jag gärna tackade ja till att komma hit, till hogwarts! Nu tycker ni kanske att det är konstigt att jag, en mugglare, kan vara i slottet och se det, det ska ju vara förtrollat för mugglare. Det var rektorn här på skolan, som kom på råd. Han kastade en stark besvärjelse över mig som han sedan tog bort, men det räckte. Min kropp hade kännt magi på så hög nivå att bara en väldigt stark glömskeförtrollning kunde få den att glömma. Och jag kunde alltså se slottet och alla ägorna lika bra som alla andra. Min mor undrade hur jag skulle göra med skolarbetet, men jag tog den enkla lösningen: jag hoppade av gymnasiet, tog ett sabbatsår. Det skulle när allt kommer omkring bli jobbigt att med brev förmedla tillräckligt mycket mellan lärare och elev för att jag skulle lära mig något. När jag kom till Hogwarts skulle jag förstås sova i samma sovsal som Hermione, det var ju trots allt p.g.a. henne jag var här. Hon var mycket snällare än vad jag hade väntat mig och vi fick bra kontakt, jag blev även god kompis med Rons lillasyster, Ginny. Jag har inte blivit sorterad i något elevhem, eftersom jag bara ska vara här i tre veckor, men det gör absolut ingenting för jag trivs så bra här i Gryffindor. Alla är snälla och jag måste tacka min lyckliga stjärna att jag hängde med så mycket på engelska lektionerna, annars hade jag haft det tufft. När jag träffade Harry Potter sa det bara pang. Ingen klick eller så utan verkligen PANG för han slog tån i bordet, Men när jag såg honom hoppa runt på ett ben var jag förlorad. Han eller ingen. Som tur var tyckte han samma sak om mig och större delen av den senaste veckan har jag sovit i hans sovsal istället för Hermiones. Jag var i början orolig att jag tog Harry ifrån henne, men hon försäkrade mig att så var inte fallet, och berättade istället fnissande om hennes hemliga känslor för Ron. Jag är egentligen inte den fnissande typen men när hon och Ginny börjar, så dras jag med i alla fall. Ginny ja… jag har nog märkt vilka blickar hon kastar på Harry och hur avundsjuk hon är, men jag håller henne högt, för hon är alltid glad och trevlig utan att vara falsk, fast jag uppenbarligen har tagit hennes drömprins.

Med blicken fortfarande på Rons arm stryker jag Harry över handen och tänker sorgset "bara en vecka kvar". Jag ville stanna här i all evighet kändes det som, eller det var kanske att överdriva lite men flera år i alla fall. Jag utövade vissterligen inte magi, men jag hade aldrig tråkigt när de andra var på sina lektioner. Jag gick runt i slottet såg mig omkring, gick ute på ägorna hjälpte lärarna med olika saker och dom senaste två dagarna hade jag faktiskt varit nere i köket och hjälp husalferna.

- Amanda? Mumlade Harry trött.

- Mm? Sa jag och vände mig till hälften om.

- Jag skulle bara se att jag inte drömde.

Jag kunde se att han log. Han drog mig närmare och kysste mig på halsen. Jag gick upp på knä och drog igen de mörkröda gryffindor- förhängerna. Sen vände jag mig om det ett småleende på läpparna. Han log fortfarande. Trött var han, men det skulle vi snart ändra på. Jag drog undan täcket som låg över honom lite och bara satt och såg på honom ett tag. Sen sträckte jag ut fingrarna och strök över hans bröst ner till de spända magmusklerna. Han var så vacker. Hans vältränade kropp var som klippt och skuren från en bok: De muskulösa benen, just nu med väldigt spända lårmuskler när min hans gled uppför dom, hans välmusklade mage med rutorna som man tydligt kunde se även om han inte spände sig, upp till hans breda bröstkorg med de glesa hårstråna på. Jag log och viskade:

- om du är tyst kan jag väcka dig ordentligt…

jag behövde inte be två gånger, han var helt med på noterna. Eftersåt låg vi bara där ett tag och flämtade. Sen gav jag honom en snabb kyss på munnen, tog på mina kläder och gick iväg för att duscha. När jag kom tillbaka var nästan hela Gryffindor vakna och folk i pyjamas satt i hela uppehållsrummet och spelade spel och pratade. Det var ju lördag, så varför skynda sig? Jag log mot dom flesta och dom log tillbaka. Jag funderade på om dom hade accepterat mig lika fort om jag inte hade blivit Harrys flickvän… Jag skakade på huvudet för att få bort dom tankarna, det var ingen idé att oroa sig för nåt man ändå aldrig skulle få veta svaret på. När jag kom in i min ordinarie sovsal för att lämna sakerna, låg alla fortfarande i sängen, fast Lavender Brown låg med halva överkroppen utanför sängen och såg ut som att hon skulle ramla ut när som helst. Jag skrattade lågt och gick fram och petade på Hermione som snabbt slog upp ögonen, hon var inte svårväckt direkt.

- hej, log jag, ska du inte gå upp så kan vi gå ner och käka frukost?

- Öum, hur mycket är klockan? Frågade hon sömnigt.

Jag vred på huvudet och kollade på Lavenders armbandsur på hennes nedhängande arm.

- nio, sa jag och såg lite uppfodrande på Hermione.

- Jaja, jag kommer, muttrade hon.

Jag log och gick ner i uppehållsrummet. Harry satt där med Ron och spelade trollkarlsschack. Dom tittade upp när jag kom.

- hej, ska vi gå ner och käka? Frågade Harry med ett leende.

- Visst, men vi kan väl vänta på Hermione, sa jag och nickade en morgonhälsning till Ron som såg ut som om han spelade i sömnen. Ögonlocken var halvvägs ner över ögonen och han såg ut att behöva anstränga sig ordentligt för att förstå vad vi sa. Efter tio minuter kom Hermione nergående för trappan, och såg betydligt mer vaken ut nu. Ginny kom ner nästan samtidigt med henne, fast från sin sovsal, och bestämde sig för att slå följe med oss. Det hade jag inget alls emot, tvärtom! Eftersom jag inte var elev på hogwarts hade jag mina vanliga kläder på mig, medan alla andra gick omkring i sina klädnader. En annan person hade kanske tyckt att det var jobbigt att inte kunna smälta in, men det var inget av mina bekymmer. Jag antog att det berodde på den "fasad" som jag kunde visa utåt. Bakom den fasaden kunde jag gömma mig och det rörde mig inte i ryggen om folk kollade på mig.

- Kommer du?

Jag hade varit så upptagen av mina tankar att jag inte hade märkt att de andra redan hade börjat gå och jag skyndade mig genom det stora, mysiga uppehållsrummet till porträtthålet, där de väntade på mig.

A/N: som sagt, kommentera! jag tål ALL kritik!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2. Mugglarhora**

vi gick nerför alla trapporna på väg mot stora salen. jag var fortfarande förundrad över att människorna och djuren på talvorna kunde röra sig och flytta sig utanför sina tavelramar. jag trodde att jag aldrig skulle vänja mig vid att aldrig vara helt ensam när man trodde det, bara för att det råkade sitta en tavla där. jag kom på mig själv med att tänka att om jag gifte mig med Harry så skulle jag förbjuda honom att ha några levande tavlor. jag log för mig själv. vad jag planerer i förväg, det var ju inte alls säkert att vi skulle kunna hålla kontakten efter att jag hade åkt härifrån. när jag tänkte på det vore det ju väldigt konstigt om vi skulle lyckas med det. den tanken gjorde mig deprimerad så jag sköt snabbt bort den och ägnade uppmärksamheten på de andras samtal. Harry gick helt plötsligt bredvid mig och såg lite orolig ut

- hur är det? du ser lite ledsen ut.

jag tvingade fram ett leende.

- det är ingen fara.

Han log det där bländande leendet som gjorde mig helt knäsvag och jag log tillbaka. plötsligt avbröts vi av en hånfull röst.

- jaså, här kommer heliga Potter och hans lilla mugglarhora...

rösten tillhörde Draco Malfoy. jag visste att Harry hatade honom, men han hade aldrig sagt något riktat direkt mot mig förut, han brukade bara kolla nedlåtande på mig när jag gick förbi. nu blossade ilskan upp innom mig, jag hade så kort stubin nu för tiden. jag anlade en min lika hånfull som hans och höjde på ögonbrynen. innan Harry hann svara sa jag med iskallt lugn:

- är du avundsjuk, Malfoy? Bara för att alla tjejer du nånsin har haft har varit horor behöver det inte vara så för alla.

jag log hånfullt när en svag rodnad slog upp på hans kinder. han drog upp sin trollstav och riktade den rakt mot mig samtidigt som han långsamt gick närmare. Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny hade också dragit trollstav, precis som alla Malfoys anhängare, men jag såg dom inte.

- passa dig jävligt noga, väste han, jag har dödat för mindre.

Jag visste inte om det var ett tomt hot eller inte, men jag höll kvar min hånfulla utsida, gick själv ett steg närmare och pratade lågt så att bara han kunde höra.

- du underskattar mig, bara för att jag inte har dina krafter, men det finns andra sätt att skada och döda som du inte ens känner till.

sen vände jag på klacken och gick med huvudet högt in i stora salen följd av Harry & co. jag kände Malfoys blick i ryggen och precis när vi gick in genom dörren hörde jag hans rop bakom oss.

- Svenska luder!

Harry greppade sin trollstav igen, men jag tog tag i hans arm för att hindra honom.

- låssas som att du inte hör.

- men..! han-

- jag vet, avbröt jag, men strunta i det för den här gången, ok?

- okej då..., muttrade han, tydligt besviken.

Jag log och pussade honom fort på kinden innan jag satte mig ner vid det stora Gryffindorbordet och började ta för mig av maten. fast jag visade en oberörd fasad brände Malfoys ord i mig. jag visste att jag var malplacerad, att jag inte borde vara här, men det gjorde ändå ont att höra det. jag hörde ett stort gäng undomar komma in i salen och vände mig om bara för att möta Draco Malfoys hånfulla blick. jag höjde på ögonbrynen när våra ögon möttes innan jag värdigt kollade bort. trots att jag ogillade honom så mycket kunde jag inte låta bli att lägga märke till att han såg väldigt bra ut. han var lika lång som Harry, det skillde kanske någon cm mellan dom, han var smal och jag fick för mig att han var vältränad, fast det var bara något jag fick för mig p.g.a. hans personlighet, man såg inte direkt några detaljer när dom hade de där stora klädnaderna på sig. han hade halvlångt platinablont hår med en lugg som låg framför hans ögon och som han då och då svepte bort med handet i en nonchalant rörelse. han hade blek hy och ett ganska smalt ansikte med stålgrå, iskalla ögon som jag undrade om de verkligen kunde stråla ut något annat än kyla. plötsligt ryckte jag till. vad sitter jag och tänker på! Malfoy, det monstret som har varit taskig mot Harry i 6 år och precis kallat mig mugglarhora, jag borde inte ägna honom en tanke. jag åt snabbt för jag hade mycket på tallriken och jag ville inte att alla skulle få vänta på mig.

- vad är det Amanda? frågade Hermione. du ser så fundersam ut...

jag log ett snabbt leende mot henne.

- nej det är inget, tänkte lite på mamma och pappa bara.

Hon såg medlidsamt på mig. inte för att det var sant, men jag hade ingen lust att tala om vad jag hade tänkt på, och ingen pressade en om man sa att man var orolig för familjen.

- ska vi gå?

Det var Harry. han stod alldeles bakom mig och log. jag log tillbaka och reste mig upp för att gå. när vi gick förbi Slytherinbordet kände jag Malfoys äcklade blick i ryggen, men jag struntade i det och gick vidare. vad hade hänt så att han började hata mig så? jag hade aldrig ens sett honom under de två gågna veckorna!

- Harry?

- mm?

- Han Malfoy... varför har jag inte sett honom nån gång förut? jag har ju varit här i två veckor.

Då sken Harry upp.

- Han har varit i sjukhusflygeln, sa han skadeglatt. han blev biten av något giftigt, vet inte exakt vad det var.

- ok.

Ginny sprang ikapp oss.

- ni två hänger väl med till Hogsmeade idag?

- självklart, sa jag och Harry samtidigt.

vi gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och jag och Harry körde två partin trollkarlsschack innan det var dags att gå.

- men var är Ron och Hermione? frågade Harry och kliade sig förvirrat på hakan.

- jag vet inte, har inte sett dom sen frukosten.

- men vi ska ju gå nu!

jag såg mig noga omkring i den stora elevhopen, men gav upp. även om dom var där skulle det vara omöjligt att se dom.

- vi träffar dom nog därinne, sa Ginny obekymrat och började gå. jag förljde med henne. efter tio meter stannade vi.

- Haaaarry! Ginny lät otålig. Nu går vi!

Harry kastade en sista blick bakåt och gick sedan, något motvilligt med mig och Ginny.

- vad är det med dig? Ginny var irriterad. dom klarar sig nog utan dig i några timmar.

- jo men..., Harry såg orolig ut.

- vad? sa Ginny när vi passerade förbi Hogwarts stora grindar.

- Malfoy såg inte så glad ut förut... han kanske liksom har nåt i görningen.

- äh, fnös Ginny irriterat, om du nu inte märkte det var det Amanda och dig han var taskig mot, och är det överhuvudtaget en nyhet att Malfoy tar varje tillfälle i akt att spotta ur sig kommentarer? det gör han ju jämt.

Harry såg lite förvånat på Ginny, som om han nyss hade vaknat.

- varför är du så irriterad?

Ginny rodnade häftigt och mumlade något om vaknat på fel sida, men Harry lyssnade inte ens för han hade fått syn på Ron och Hermione en liten bit fram och sprang dit. Ginny såg ut som om hon inte kunde bestämma sig för om hon skulle vara arg på honom för att han sprang iväg när hon pratade med honom, eller om hon skulle vara tacksam för att han inte hade sett henne rodna. hon valde det sista. Harry, Ron och Hermione stannade där framme och väntade in oss, och jag kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till att Ron och Hermione stod väldigt nära varann. jag log för mig själv. dom förtjänade varandra, dom där två. dom skulle bli ett så gulligt par. Ginny var lite knepigare. jag skulle gärna hjälpa henne, men den hon ville ha var ju Harry och jag hade ingen som helst lust att ge upp honom för henne. tanken på Ginnys olyckliga önskan fick mitt leende att blekna. det är väl bara en tidsfråga innan hon blir arg på mig, tänkte jag. hon håller sig väl undan från det eftersom jag är ny och mugglare och det är synd om mig. någonstans inne i mig hoppades jag att hon skulle bli arg på mig så att jag kunde ge igen utan dåligt samvete. inte för att jag inte gillade Ginny, som jag har sagt förut håller jag henne högt, men jag behövde ta ut mina aggresioner någonstans. även om jag inte hörde mamma och pappa bråka hela tiden så VISSTE jag att dom gjorde det, vilket var nästan lika illa. alla här i Gryffindor var så, jaa... nästan larvigt snälla mot mig, jag kände mig ibland lite obekväm i det, jag var van att få bråka och skrika lite, när jag var förbannad kändes det som att jag var i mitt rätta element. då kunde jag göra allt. jag skakade på huvudet. vad tänker jag på egentligen! bli osams för att få skrika, vad är det med mig idag! hur ska det gå om mamma och pappa slutar bråka då, då kommer jag inte ha någon anledning att skrika ens. jag bestämde mig för att sluta upp med dom här dumheterna, och ha kul istället. så jag log och började delta i samtalet, som handlade om hurvida Gryffindor hade chans att vinna quidditchpokalen det här året också. Oktobersolen lös härligt när vi gick in i Hogsmeade.

A/N: jo jag vet att den går hemskt långsamt men jag vill höra era kommentarer! det går fortare sen, jag lovar! men innan jag lägger ut fler delar vill jag se om det är någon som är intresserad.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sååå äntligen ett nytt kapitel, måste faktiskt erkänna att jag nästan helt glömt bort denna fiction… men här är det iaf, hoppas ni gillar det!

**Kapitel 3. Brevet**

när vi kom tillbaka från Hogsmeade åt vi middan och sen gick vi upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att spela lite knallkort. vi körde en liten turnering vi fem och jag åkte ut först. när dom andra fortsatte spelet såg jag mig lite omkring i uppehållsrummet. en grupp förstaårselever satt på golvet och övade på formeln som får saker att flyga ; Wingardium Leviosa, en grupp äldre elever satt längre bort vid några bord och skrev på sina pergament, antagligen arbetandes på någon läxa. jag tyckte om det här rummet med sina mysiga röda fotöljer framför den sprakande brasan, alla småbord med röda stolar runt, sina stora fönster och alla de fina, något gammalmodiga stentrapporna som ledde upp till sovsalarna. jag önskade om igen att jag skulle få stanna här i all evighet, men jag ångrade mig snabbt och tänkte " det här året i alla fall... när Harry går här". jag såg kärleksfullt på honom när han tjöt till; han hade kommit till finalen mot Ron. jag log och hejade på honom fast jag visste att han antagligen skulle förlora, Ron var alldeles för bra, han vann nästan alltid på spel. precis som hade förutsatt vann Ron men jag var förvånad, det hade varit nära att Harry hade vunnit, bara ett enda litet misstag hade ändrat på det. vi satt kvar i fotöljerna och pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. jag satt i Harrys knä och Hermione och Ron delade lite diskret på en anna fotölj, fast dom satt inte fullt så omslingrade som jag och Harry. Ron var röd i ansiktet, antagligen av Hermiones närhet, men han låssades inte om det. Ginny satt i en egen stol och jag undvek hennes blickar för jag visste ju att det måste vara svårt för henne att se oss så, men om Harry säger "kan du inte komma och sitta här?", då måste jag ju nästan det. eller måste är väl fel ord, men för det första ville jag och för det andra, vad skulle jag säga? "nej jag vill inte för då är det synd om Ginny för hon är så hejdlöst förälskad i dig". det kunde jag ju inte säga, då skulle hon HATA mig. men jag kunde ändå inte låta bli att le lite åt Harrys min om jag skulle säga så.

- vad ler du åt, snygging? frågade han med ett kärleksfullt leende. jag log tillbaka.

- att du förlorade, svarade jag och duckade när han låssades måtta ett slag mot mitt ansikte. han skrattade och kramade mig så hårt att jag trodde att flera revben skulle gå av.

- aj! du bryter mina revben, skrattade jag och ålade mig ur hans grepp. han skrattade och tog tag om mig igen.

- jag går och lägger mig! sa Ginny och försvann snabbt.

jag såg lite ångerfyllt efter Henne. Hermione såg lite orolig ut hon också.

- öhm, Hermione kan jag få snacka med dig lite?

Hon log lite mot mig.

- Visst. ehh.. ni killar kan väl gå upp i eran sovsal kanske?

- öhh okej, sa båda och gick glatt pratandes upp till sig. på översta trappsteget stannade Harry, log och sa:

- kan du inte sova hos mig inatt igen, Amanda?

- joo... kanske det men du kanske sover när jag kommer upp.

han log det där bländande leendet så att jag bara smälte.

- det gör inget, väck mig då.

- okej, log jag och Harry gick in. det var mycket mindre folk i uppehållsrummet nu, antagligen hade de flesta redan gått och lagt sig fast vi varit för ingripna i det vi gjorde för att upptäcka det. Hermione och jag gick bort till ett avskilt hörn med två fotöljer och satte oss.

- öum..., sa jag eftersom jag inte visste hur jag skulle börja. alltså...Ginny... ehh... det känns liksom lite konstigt och jag vet inte hur jag ska göra, sa jag dumt.

Hermione la huvudet på sned.

- du menar det här med att hon gillar Harry?

- jaa...

- jo alltså jag tror det bästa är att inte prata med henne eller något sånt utan bara att tänka lite på det när hon är med och du och Harry...ja.

Hon log lite snett och jag besvarade det.

- jo jag vet men jag känner mig så taskig, men jag kan ju liksom inte lämna Harry för det...

- nej det ska du ju absolut inte göra! ni tycker ju så mycket om varann.

Hon log igen och jag log tillbaka.

- jajuste ja, är det något mellan dig och Ron?

en rodnad sköt upp Hermiones kinder.

- alltså inte officiellt men jag sa att jag gillade honom och han sa att han gillade mig också men alltså vi har inte kyssts eller något.

Hon blev ännu lite rödare i ansiktet men jag bara log.

- det är ju jättebra!ni passar så bra ihop, jag är jätteglad för eran skull.

Hermione blev jätteglad när jag sa det och gick fram och kramade mig, nästan lika hårt som Harry hade gjort. jag skrattade lite.

- jag kanske borde gå upp och sova nu...

- aa jag med annars hinner väl Harry somna, sa jag med ett litet skratt.

- ja men ha det så bra inatt då, sa hon med en blinkning.

- Godnatt.

Jag gick uppför trappan till Harrys sovsal och stannade till framför den massiva ekdörren. "Pojkar, sjunde året" stod det på den. jag tryckte försiktigt ner handtaget och gick in, medveten om att jag måste vara mycket tyst för att inte väcka någon. jag smög försiktigt fram till Harrys säng. han var vaken. han log brett när jag kom fram och flyttade lite på sig så att jag kunde komma upp i sängen. sen drog han igen de tunga, mörkröda tygförhängerna vid sängens vardera sida och kastade därefter en formel så att ingen kunde höra oss utanför hur högt vi än skrek.

- så äntligen, log han, jag började tro att du inte skulle komma!

- äh, jag har väl aldrig glömt dig heller, log jag och kysste honom försiktigt på hans mjuka läppar. när mina läppar lämnade hans såg jag att han fortfarande hade ögonen slutna. jag passade på och drog av mig tröja, bh och byxor. jag misstänker starkt att han visste vad jag höll på med men han fortsatte blunda och låssades som ingenting. jag lutade mig försiktigt fram och kysste honom en gång till. den här gången öppnade han ögonen efter. han log varmt mot mig och kysste mig igen. det blev allt intensivare och hungrigare kyssar och jag smekte hans bröst och mage. jag förstår inte riktigt det där, det som är allra mest attraktivt på en kille tycker jag är magen, eller kanske bröstkogen, men det är ju nästan samma sak, och så benen såklart. men tjejer har ju cokså en mage som för det mesta ser likadan ut, beroende på hur mycket personen ifråga har tränat. borde jag inte i sånna fall dras till tjejer också? men det kanske är för att tjejer har andra delar också som för mig inte är lika intressanta. kyssarna blev hetare och hetare och det ena ledde till det andra. jag kan säga att jag var lättad att Harry hade kastat förtrollningen så att ingen hörde någonting.

dagen därpå regnade det, och inte så lite heller, det bara ÖSTE ned. detta gjorde att vi var inne hela dagen. vi spelade spel, pratade och medan de arbetade med sina hemuppgifter satt jag och läste lite i deras trolldomsböcker. dom var väldigt intressanta. plötsligt hördes en knackning på rutan. därute blev en uggla kastad hit och dit av vindens luftströmmar. jag hoppade upp och öppnade fönstret. det var addresserat till mig. jag öppnade det och bävade för vad som skulle komma.

Kära Amanda,

jag och pappa har det lite besvärligt just nu, och vi behöver lite mer tid tillsammans, tyvärr ensamma. vi undrar därför om du har lust att stanna på Hogwarts hela året? du verkade ju ändå tycka om att vara där och du börjar ju inte skolan igen förrän nästa år. pappa och jag ska åka utomlands och göra lite olika saker tillsammans för att hitta tillbaka till varann. vi har redan pratat med Proffessor Dumbledore, rektorn, och han tyckte att det var helt okej att du stannade. skicka ett svar så snart som möjligt. hoppas du har överseende.

Mamma

jag läste det två gånger för att riktigt smälta in vad som stod och när det hade gått in vad det verkligen betydde, gav jag upp ett högt glädjetjut som fick folk i hela uppehållsrummet att vända sig mot mig. jag flög tillbaka mot dom andra och kramade den som var närmast, vilket råkade vara Hermione. jag började dansa runt med henne medan hon hängde efter som en liten trasdocka.

- Amanda vad GÖR du? Jag stannade upp. Ginny såg chockad ut medan Ron och Harry grät av skratt. även Hermione höll på att skratta ihjäl sig. jag rätade på ryggen och sa högtidligt:

- jag får stanna här hela året!

alla tjöt till och flög fram och började dunka mig i ryggen och var jätteglada. flera elever kom fram och frågade vad som stod på och när dom fick höra det reagerade dom precis som dom andra, och snart hade hela Gryffindor grattat och lyckönskat mig. utom en. en som jag sett smita iväg redan när hon fått höra det. Ginny. jag skäms lite över att säga det men just då var jag så glad att jag sket fullständigt i Ginnys kärleksproblem. jag sprang upp i uggletornet och skickade snabbt ett svar och gav ugglan som kommit med brevet så mycket godis den kunde äta. den kvällen var det fest i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Ron och Harry gick ner till köket och fixade honungsöl och så roligt som jag hade den kvällen hade jag inte haft på länge. när jag den kvällen gick och la mig (i min egen säng faktiskt!) så gnagde det lite i mig att Ginny hade tagit det så, men jag var fortfarande så lycklig att jag inte riktigt orkade tänka på något som kunde göra mig på sämre humör.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: jag har skrivit fler kapitel, men jag väntar med att lägga ut dem tills jag ser om någon är intresserad av att läsa...**  
**

**Kapitel 4. Ett ord kan förändra allt**

nästa dag på frukosten talade Professor Dumbledore om för alla att eftersom jag skulle stanna ett helt år på Hogwarts (stönanden och suckanden från Slytherinbordet) så skulle jag förstås bli sorterad. det skulle ske ikväll vid middagen och vi skulle ha en liten festmåltid, såsom de alltid har när de sorterar. sorteringen var inget som jag längtade till direkt, men jag var inte nervös inför det heller. jag kanske borde ha varit det, men jag var fullt övertygad om att jag skulle hamna i Gryffindor, Harry hade ju talat om för mig hur hatten ville sätta honom i Slytherin men att han hade sagt att han ville till Gryffindor och då fick han komma dit. strax innan middagen hade jag dock lyckats bli lite nervös i alla fall. i regnet igår hade jag och biträdande rektor Professor McGonagall åkt till Hogsmeade och köpt klädnader åt mig så att jag skulle smälta in lite bättre. en timme innan middagen stod jag lite nervöst framför en av speglarna på en tjejtoalett och kollade så att jag såg okej ut, en lite irriterande sak som jag faktiskt inte brukade göra. jag betraktade figuren i spegeln som stirrade tillbaka på mig. jag var tvungen att medje att jag såg okej ut, fast jag fick ofta höra av andra att jag var skitsnygg. under det senaste året hade jag dragit till mig många killar, men jag undrade om det inte var för att dom tyckte att jag var intressant när jag var så arg och oberäknelig. hon som stirrade tillbaka genom spegeln var runt 167 cm lång, hade fin figur, sån som flickor för det mesta önskar sig; stora bröst och ganska stora höfter, smal midja och rätt smala ben. nu efter sommaren var min hy ganska brunbränd och det långa, raka, bruna håret hade fått solblekta slingor. det var inget speciellt med mitt ansikte, allting satt där det skulle. bara för det kunde folk ibland få för sig att jag var vacker, men jag höll inte med. jag var inte ful, jag såg helt ok ut, men _vacker_? nää tror inte det direkt. jag gick ut från toaletten och upp till uppehållsrummet igen. jag satt där och kände mig lite sådär halvt nervös och väntade på att gå ner. till sist var det alltså dags. alla gick in och satte sig men jag skulle vänta utanför. ni vet hur det är med tiden när man bara vill att den ska gå långsammare? just det, den går bara fortfare, och precis så kändes det för mig när jag stod där och väntade på att få gå in. tiden gick alldeles för fort. så kom Professor McGonagall och sa att jag kunde komma in, och så fort jag tog det första steget in i stora salen försvann all nervositet som på ett trollslag. för säkerhets skull la jag på min onsynliga, välanvända mask igen så att ingen skulle kunna se om jag blev nervös igen. när jag gick förbi Slytherinbordet hörde jag Malfoys "hostning".

- mugglarhora, hostade han i den ljudnivån att jag precis kunde höra. jag såg hånfullt på honom och gick bara vidare. hans idiotiska kommentarer orkade jag inte med nu. jag satte mig på pallen som McGonagall hade ställt fram och hon gav mig hatten som jag sänkte ned över huvudet. hatten hade bara hunnit _nudda_ mitt huvud då den vrålade:

- SLYTHERIN! det blev helt tyst i stora salen och jag bara gapade. sen återfick jag talförmåganförmågan och drog fram hatten framför mig.

- Driver du med mig, hattjävel! fräste jag och hela stora salen började gapskratta, till och med dom i slytherin och lärarna. ilsket drog jag ner den över öronen igen och morrade "sätt mig i Gryffindor!" i tankarna. men hatten svarade: "du är en självklart Slytherin, du har allt han värdesatte, det som Gryffindor värdesätter också, men för att komma i Gryffindor ska man ha ett renare hjärta". jag kände hur jag höll på att explodera av ilska. "och vadfan menar du med det! jag är ju mugglare, jag kan inte vara i Slytherin!". "det spelar ingen roll", blev svaret. plötsligt kände jag hur Professor McGonagall lyfte hatten i spetsen. hon log även om hon försökte dölja det.

- jag tror nog att det räcker nu, Miss Espenter.

rasande reste jag mig upp och gick bort till Slytherinbordet och slog mig ner på en tom plats i ena änden. ilsket stirrade jag bara rakt fram. vaddå en 'självklar slytherin'! slytherin, jag! det var inte riktigt klokt. Professor Dumbledore ställde sig upp och sa något, men det verkade som att mina öron inte fungerade ordentligt, för jag hörde inte ett ord av vad han sa. sen kom maten upp på bordet men fortfarande rörde jag inte en fena. jag var helt chockad av ilska och besvikelse. slytherin? hur hade det kunnat gå såhär? och vad skulle Harry säga? jag vågade inte titta på honom eller några andra från Gryffindor överhuvudtaget. plötsligt bröt Draco Malfoys röst genom mina tankar.

- shit jag fattar inte att vi fick mugglarhoran alltså! hörrö du där, hur lyckades du komma hit?

jag såg stelt på honom.

- jag heter Espenter, och om du inte har uppfattat det än är jag inte så överlycklig över att vara här, så 'lyckades' är väl inte riktigt rätt term.

Masken satt stenhårt på nu. aldrig att jag skulle visa min besvikelse för dom. utomstående såg bara ilska. jag tog två körsbärstomater framför mig från ett fat och åt upp dom, men jag kände mig illamående.

- men vad sa den då? varför skulle en sån som du få vara i slytherin?

Malfoys röst trängde återigen genom mina tankar och jag såg irriterat på honom.

- den sa att jag var en självklar slytherin och inte tillräckligt renhjärtad för att vara i Gryffindor, svarade jag med ett bittert leende. nåra som satt bredvid började skratta lite.

hela festmiddagen, som pinsamt nog var till min ära, satt jag bara där utan att röra maten. jag hade tappat aptiten helt. om jag hade suttit borta vid Gryffindorbordet hade jag antagligen ätit mer än någon annan, suttit och skrattat och skojat. varför hade det blivit såhär? närstan omedvetet såg jag bort mot Gryffindorarna och mötte Harrys blick. han såg chockad, bestört och besviken ut på samma gång. jag vet inte om jag fortfarane hade min mask på mig eller om jag såg ledsen ut, men jag skulle gissa att masken var på. jag hade använt den så ofta och så länge att det inte längre var den mista ansträngning att bära den, det kändes mer som en befrielse, ett skydd. Harry vände sig bort och sa något till Ron. jag såg bort med en uttråkad min. innuti mig skrek jag av sorg. Harry skulle HATA mig.

Harry vände sig mot Ron och suckade.

- jag kan bara inte FATTA att hon kom i slytherin! och hatten verkade ju helt bestämd också.

Ron flinade.

- ja, det gjorde den verkligen, men humor har hon, ' driver du med mig hattjävel'! Ron skrattade men slutade snabbt när han såg Harrys allvarliga min.

- den gjorde det ju i alla fall inte för att jävlas, mumlande Harry, så hon måste ju passa där.

- jag antar det, sa Ron avvaktande och såg på honom, men alltså det förrändrar väl ingenting eller hur?

Harry bara ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte äta. Ron tappade fullständigt hakan och Hermione kom in i diskusionen.

- det kan du ju inte mena Harry! du är ju helt upp över öronen i henne och hon i dig! du kan väl inte bryta det bara för en sån här småsak?

- småsak! fräste Harry ilsket, SMÅSAK! HON ÄR FÖRFAN EN SLYTHERIN!

Hela stora salen tystnade. alla hade hört vad Harry hade skrikit. harry blev helt vit i ansiktet.

- SMÅSAK! HON ÄR JU FÖRFAN EN SLYTHERIN!

när jag hörde orden vände jag sakta på huvudet mot Gryffindorbordet. jag visste vem som hade skrikit, och jag kontrade snabbt.

- Och stolt över det också! ropade jag i den numera totala tystnaden.

- vad menar du med det? sa han tyst, men det hördes tydligt.

ilskan hade tagit över mig igen och jag kunde inte stoppa den, det var så härligt att bråka, att häva ur sig alla aggresioner.

- totaly, fucking finito, sa jag med ett hånleende och gjorde en liten ironisk vinkning åt honom innan jag börjde mig ner och började ta för mig av efterrätterna som just hade kommit upp på bordet. Jag såg ur ögonvrån hur Harry reste sig och gick ut ur salen med kontrollerade steg och hur Hermione, Ron och Ginny följde efter honom. på utsidag hade jag en utråkad, oberörd min men innom mig kände jag tydligt hur nånting slets sönder. jag kände hur jag ville DÖDA Ginny när jag såg hur hon la handen på Harrys axel. jag vet inte om jag hade sierskand gåva eller om det helt enkelt var sunt förnuft, men jag visste, jag VISSTE verkligen att Harry skulle trösta sig med henne. hon var väl överlycklig nu när han var ledig och skulle fjanta runt honom som en löpande tik. innom mig gnisslade jag tänder och i tankarna tog jag redan fram mina rena, glänsande små kastknivar. jag var bra på att kasta knivar. jag hade tolv små kastknivar, två större dolkar och två pistoler med mig. jag visste inte riktigt varför jag hade tagit med mig allt det, men nu var jag glad för det. att sätta utt sin pricktavla och kasta kniv var ett av dom allra bästa sätten av bli av med sin ilska. jag hade aldrig talat om för mamma och pappa att jag ägde två pistoler, men dom visste att jag kastade kniv. det var ett nöje som dom inte hade vågat vägra mig när jag mådde som dåligast. men jag visste ju ändå innom mig att jag aldrig skulle kunna döda Ginny. det var inte det att jag tyckte om henne för jag HATADE henne, jag hatade Harry också men på något sätt ville jag inte skada honom i alla fall. Hermione och Ron tyckte jag fortfarande om och hoppades att dom inte var alltför arga på mig, men jag förstod dom om dom var det. jag hade varit taskig mot deras kompis, om jag kände Harry rätt hade han aldrig menat att skrika ut det, han hade bara varit besvkien. med en liten stöt av sog och ilska kom jag ihåg när en kille hade varit elak mot en av mina kompisar i min gamla skola. hur jag hade försvarat henne och spottat ur mig ord som gjorde att han bleknade, och hur kompisarna hade fnyst och gått över till hans sida och sa att jag började bli som en kille. jag kommer aldrig förlåta dom , jag hade aldrig blivit så sårad i hela mitt liv. mina tankar avbröts av att alla reste sig upp och gick, Dumbledore hade förklarat att festmiddagen var slut. jag följde med hela hopen av slytherinelever ner mot fängelsehålan, när jag plötsligt kom på vad jag kunde göra. jag högg tag i en av slytherineleverna och frågade var lösenordet var, han talade om det för mig och jag vände mig om och skyndade bort. var ingången till slytherins uppehållsrum låg hade Harry visat en gång när vi gick förbi. jag skyndade upp i ett av de högsta tornet, upp i uggletornet. där plockade jag upp papper och penna, som jag numera alltid hade i fickan och skrev ett snabbt meddelande

Kära mamma,

jag har ändrat mig, jag vill inte stanna här. kan jag inte få komma hem, snälla? jag kan bo själv hemma och jag ska sköta mig, jag lovar! eller så kan jag bo med Philippe och flytta med honom. snälla?

Din tillgivna dotter

jag blev nöjd och knöt fast pappret i benet på en tornuggla som kom nerflaxande.

- Flyg till Espenter och överlämna det till min mor, viskade jag och strök ugglan över de silkeslena fjädrarna. den gnuggade huvudet kärleksfullt mot min hand innan den gav sig av. jag stod där i fönstret ett ganska bra tag och såg ut i natten. jag såg den förbjudna skogen, sjön och Hagrids hus och suckade. igår hade allt kännts så glad, jag var lyckligare än jag någonsin hade varit. nu var jag olyckligare och ensammare än jag någonsin hade varit. hur kunde ett enda ord förändra så mycket?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5. Fast i skiten**

när jag vaknade visste jag först inte var jag befann mig. jag låg i en mörk säng med gröna förhängen och gröna lakan som luktade mandel. jag bara låg där ett litet tag och tänkte innan gårdagen kom över mig igen som en hink med iskallt vatten. det var tisdag idag. "jag orkar inte gå ner till frukosten", tänkte jag bedrövat. "jag orkar inte träffa Harry". men sen satte jag mig kapprak upp i sängen. jag hade ju skickat ett brev igår, och det skulle antagligen komma ett svar nu på morgonen! då måste jag ju vara där och se om jag får komma hem, jag var säker på att mamma inte skulle neka mig något sånt, jag menar hur kallhjärtad kan man vara när det gäller sin dotter? "dessutom", tänkte jag med en stöt av irritation, "det var jag som hade dumpat Harry, visserligen hade det varit hans fel, men det var ändå JAG som hade dumpat HONOM så då borde jag återhämta mig före honom eller hur? en liten röst innom mig hånskrattade. "sure", sa den, "du kommer aldrig att återhämta dig, men vad väntar du på, det är ju bara att ha masken på dig". jag suckade. den kanske hade rätt, men jag skulle ändå gå dit, jag skulle inte vara orolig, jag skulle se honom rakt i ansiktet. plötsligt blev jag arg på mig själv. vad hade hänt med mig! var jag inte tuffare än såhär! jag, som hade skrämt killar som var fem år äldre så att dom pissade på sig, skulle jag vara orolig för att träffa ett ex! jag drog bort förhängerna och gick tyst ut. de andra sov fortfarande. bra, för jag hade ingen lust att träffa nån av dom. dom var slynor hela högen. snabbt klädde jag på mig mina kläder (husalferna hade flyttat alla mina saker hit under middagen igår) och gick ut i uppehållsrummet. jag kastade en blick på den gammeldagsa klockan som hängde på väggen där. halv sex. jag suckade och slog mig ner i en grön fåtölj. sag satt därett bra tag och betraktade uppehållsrummet. det var ganska likt Gryffindors men den skilnaden att det var kala stenväggar här, eftersom vi var nere i en fängelsehåla och dessutom var allt i grönt och silver istället för rött och guld. men föremålen som stod därinne var detsamma; stolar, fåtöljer, bord, brasa, inget direkt nytt. jag hörde steg som gick nerför en trappa och vände snabbt på huvudet. Draco Malfoy kom gående mot en av de andra fåtöljerna. han var ganska gullig nu när han var nyvaken, visserligen var han fulltpåklädd och hade borstat håret och så men hans gråa ögon såg yrvakna ut och han gäspade stort. jag skulle precis börja småle för mig själv, när han såg på mig med iskalla ögon.

- Vad gör du här? det här uppehållsrummet är bara till för _riktiga_ slytherinare.

jag höjde ironiskt på ett ögonbryn.

- jaså? vad dom talade om för mig blev jag vald lika fort som du och är alltså lika mycket slytherinare som du.

Hans ögon smalnade av ilska och han tog fram sin trollstav.

- du går över gränsen, Espenter...

- och vad gör du när någon går över gränsen? sa jag lugnt med antydan till ett leende, men det såg ut att göra honom ännu argare.

- Jag kan göra saker som du aldrig har kunnat drömma om så att du ligger på golvet och skriker...

det kunde onekligen misstolkas och jag valde att göra det.

- det kunde Harry också, ska vi testa om du är bättre? flinade jag.

Han hånflinade tillbaka och stoppade undan staven.

- Jag är divisioner över Potter när det handlar om sånt, men du ska inte få nöjet att uppleva det.

jag ryckte på axlarna.

- Synd.

jag reste mig upp från fåtöljen och gick ut genom den kala stenvägg som var ut- och ingången till slytherins uppehållsrum. jag gick ut genom den stora ekporten och satte mig på en stev vid sjön. jag suckade. hur hade jag kunnat klanta till det såhär! jag satte ansiktet i händerna och stönade. så ryckte jag till mig en liten sten från marken och kastade den rasande rakt ut i det stålgrå, oroliga vattnet. jag tittade upp mot himlen. mörka moln var på väg.

- Faaaaan! vrålade jag ut över vattnet, men det enda svaret jag fick var ekot. sen kände jag plötsligt ilskan mot Harry välla upp. hurfan kunde han göra såhär mot mig! okej att jag hade avslutat vårat förhållande på ett ganska taskigt sätt, men han började faktiskt. trodde han helt allvarligt att jag bara skull sitta där när hela stora salen stirrade och säga nåt i stil med "vad sa du, älskling?" aldrig i livet!

han borde ju ha fattat att jag skulle svara något!

_men det var ju inte hans mening att skrika_, sa en röst i mitt huvud.

Han borde inte ha sagt det överhuvudtaget!

_han var besviken och frustrerad, precis som du._

vilken anledning hade han, det var ju JAG som blivit placerad i slytherin!

_just det, han ville ha dig hos sig._

han borde ha sagt förlåt när jag svarat första gången!

_inför hela stora salen?_

ja! han skrek ju det första inför hela stora salen då får han väl gottgöra det också!

_och vad skulle du ha gjort då?_

förlåtit honom!

_aldrig, ljug inte för dig själv. du skulle gett honom ett hånleende och ditt långfinger._

jag slog händerna hårt för ansiktet igen!

- Fan, väste jag, faan!

jag visste att rösten hade rätt, men jag tyckte ändå att han borde ha sagt förlåt, vad han än skulle ha fått tillbaka. jag kände solens första strålar mot min bara arm. inte för att det vämde så mycket, men man kände det i alla fall. när brukade solen gå upp i oktober? äh shit ingen aning. bäst jag går in så att jag inte missar frukosten eller nåt. när jag kom in var ganska många på väg mot stora salen så jag måste ha suttit därute längre än jag trott. jag var glad att jag hade kommit in i värmen, när jag var ute ahde det inte känts så farligt kallt, men nu när jag fick värme på mig trodde jag att jag skulle frysa ihjäl. när jag kom in i stora salen började jag gå mot Gryffindorbordet, men kom sen på mig och ändrade riktning. det måste ha sett ganska larvigt ut, som om jag tog en promenad i stora salen. jag satte mig på samma plats som jag suttit igårkväll, men precis som då kände jag mig illamående. innan jag kommit in var jag hungrig, men så fort jag såg maten vände det sig i magen på mig. inte för att det var något fel på maten, där fanns allt man kunde tänka sig och jag gillade nästan allting. nej, det var något annat. psykiskt dålig kondis? aja whateva, jag kunde i alla fall inte äta något. men vänta på posten måste jag, så jag satt där, lutade mig tillbaka på stolen och såg mig runtom i stora salen. jag vägrade att kolla på Harry, det skulle se ut som att jag trånade efter att få tillbaka honom. jag tänkte inte sänka mig SÅ lågt. förutom Harry fanns det inte så mycket att kolla på, visst var det mycket folk där, men jag hade ingen lust att kolla på när dom käkade, det var lite tråkigt. jag suckade och såg rakt upp i himmelstaket. mörka moln drev in från söder, precis som jag hade sett förut. när jag såg ner igen mötte jag Hermiones blick. hon log mot mig. lättat log jag tillbaka. jag kände en mörk blick lite längre åt vänster vid deras bord. när jag såg dit mötte jag Ginnys ilskna blick. sakta höjde jag hela handen mot henne och lät fyra fingrar falla. jag hörde ett gapskratt och såg Ginnys blicka rasande vändas åt höger. när jag såg dit satt Hermione och skrattade åt vad jag gjort. jag flinade mot henne. bra humor hade hon i alla fall. Ginny såg ut som om hon skulle explodera när som helst. småskrattande vände jag huvudet mot ingången till stora salen. Draco Malfoy på intåg. med sina två livvakter Crabbe och Goyle. Harry hade sagt att Malfoy aldrig gick en millimeter utan dom, men jag hade sett honom ensam. han satte sig ner på platsen han satt på igår. Goyle satt rakt framför mig, Malfot snett rakt fram åt vänster och Crabbe bredvid honom. plötsligt hörde jag suset av ugglorna som flög in för att lämna posten. ivrigt såg jag mig om efter den tornuggla som hade lämnat brevet till mina föräldrar. så fick jag syn på den, det var inte svårt för det var den enda ugglan som hade ett kritvitt pappet fastknutet på benet och inte ett gult pergament. när den landade rakt framför mig på min orörda tallrik knöt jag hastigt upp knuten och erbjöd den lite bröd och juice som den tacksamt tackade ja till. darrande av entusiasm öppnade jag brevet, i tankarna var jag redan hemma och satt vid datorn.

Kära Amanda,

tyvärr kan vi inte låta dig komma hem, det är så mycket på gång här och Philippe kan inte ta med dig, då det är affärer han reser för. du skulle bara sinka honom och han måste ju få sköta sitt jobb, det förstår du väl? vi vet att vi sa att du kunde få följa med honom förut, men hans schema har ändrats nu. vi är ledsna lilla gumman, men du måste stanna på Hogwarts hela året är jag rädd. varför vill du helt plötsligt komma hem nu, du var ju glad över idén i förrgår? vi har det inte så bra här hemma just nu, pappa och jag tänker skilja oss och det är bra om vi får hitta våra egna liv i lugn och ro igen, innan du kommer hem eller hur? så när du kommer tillbaka har du kanske fyra föräldrar, det blir väl kul? hör av dig, älskling.

mamma och pappa

jag läste brevet en, två, tre, fyra gånger innan jag med bestörtning la ned det på min tallrik. jag kokade av ilska. dom ville bara bli av med mig!jag blundade och tog två djupa andetag och när jag öppnade ögonen stirrade Malfoy på mig.

- vafan håller du på med? frågade han förvånat.

- försöker hindra mig själv från att döda mina föräldrar, sa jag kort, och stack ner handen i fickan för att ta upp pennan. den var inte där. jag måste ha glömt den i de andra byxorna.

- Fuck, sa jag lågt och Malfoy kollade upp igen, Är det någon som har en fjäderpenna och lite bläck att låna mig? frågade jag slytherinarna. några låssades att dom inte hörde och resten kollade snabbt upp för att sen kolla ner igen. jag slöt ögonen i två sekunder för att sedan kolla upp igen. jag såg på Goyle. han såg dum och bra ut.

- får jag låna din fjäderpenna, frågade jag, jag ska bara skriva ett snabbt brev till mina föräldrar.

Goyle kollade på Malfoy som för att få tillåtelse, och när denne nickade gav han mig en fjäderpenna och lite bläck.

jag doppade pennan i bläcker och skrev

Kära mamma,

Fuck you.

Käre pappa,

Dra åt helvette.

under ritade jag ganska slarvigt en hand som pekade långfingret och undertecknade med "er ödmjuka dotter" sen rullade jag ihop det, men precis när jag skulle sätta fast den på ugglans ben sa Malfoy:

- du ska väl inte SKICKA det där till dina föräldrar? han såg misstrogen ut.

Jag såg en aning förvånat på honom.

- joo, sa jag i en ton som om jag pratade med ett mycket litet barn och jag fortsatte i samma ton: det var därför jag skrev det.

Han struntade i min ironiska ton.

- dom kommer döda dig.

det var ett enkelt konstaterande. jag fnös.

- man kan ju alltid hoppas, mumlade jag.

Han skrattade lågt. jag kollade snabbt på honom för att se om det var hånfullt, men till min förvåning såg han ut att ha tyckt att det var kul. jag såg bort från honom och satte fast brevet så att ugglan kunde flyga iväg, men innan den flög naffsade den kärvänligt efter mina fingrar. jag log, jag hade använt samma uggla varje gång jag skickade brev, och den kände tydligen igen mig nu. i mitt huvud upprepade jag "dom vägrade låta mig få komma hem" hela tiden så att ilskan innom mig skulle fortsätta. jag visste att om ilskan svalnade av skulle insikten om vad som egentligen var det viktigaste i det där brevet komma till mig. dom skulle verkligen skilja sig. jag hade hela tiden hoppats, hoppats på den allra minsta chans att dom kanske skulle börja tycka om varann igen. när jag kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken reste jag mig snabbt och gick ut ur salen. jag visste att jag hade folks blickar i ryggen och gick så värdigt jag kunde fast att jag höll på att börja gråta. jag måste säga att det lyckades ganska bra. så fort jag hade kommit utom hör- eller synhåll från stora salen började jag springa. jag visste inte vart jag sprang eller vad jag skulle göra där, jag försökte bara springa bort från allt. det lyckades inte så bra. jag sprang nerför trapporna och in i en tom fängelsehåla där jag vände mig om och lutade pannan mot den kalla stenväggen. jag suckade lågt, vände mig om och gled ner på golvet. jag blundade och lutade huvudet bakåt.

- Fuck, viskade jag. Fuck.

plötsligt hörde jag röster. "shit" tänkte jag trött. "hoppas dom inte kommer hit". det gjorde dom inte, dom skulle till trolldryckslektionen i fängelsehålan mittemot. jag suckade lättat, men så hörde jag hur någon drog upp dörren och steg som gick in. Malfoy. Han stelnade till när han kände min närvaro och vände sig snabbt om. jag stirrade på honom, jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle säga eller göra. jag visste att jag såg ynklig ut när jag satt där på golvet lutad mot en vägg. jag förväntade sig att han skulle hånskratta åt mig eller säga någon taskig kommentar, men jag orkade inte dra på mig den där masken igen. inte nu. men Malfoy bara stirrade på mig.

- vad gör du här? fick han ur sig till sist.

- jag skulle just fråga dig samma sak.

- jag skulle hämta en bok åt Professor Snape, sa han och fortsatte stirra på mig.

- jaha, sa jag och lutade trött huvudet mot väggen och blundade. jag visste att jag skulle ångra att jag betedde mig såhär men jag orkade verkligen inte bry mig. jag hörde hur han letade bland böckerna och hur hans steg gick mot dörren och stannade där.

- vi ses sen då, sa han och gick ut. Mitt huvud flög upp. ses sen? sen när hade _Draco Malfoy_ sagt något snällt till _mig_, mugglarhoran?

- Där är du Draco, varför tog det så lång tid?

Professor Snapes röst var vass.

- öhh... jag hittade inte boken först, Professorn.

Malfoy la boken på kateden och skyndade bort till en tom plats nästan längst bak bredvid Goyle. hans hjärta slog fortfarande fort efter att han hittade Amanda i fängelsehålan. "jag blev bara lite förvånad över att hon satt där", intalade han sig själv, medan en liten röst innom honom sa _"LOL"_.

- slå upp sidan 394.

Malfoy ryckte till och suckade. det var lika bra att han koncentrerade sig, det skulle bli en lång dag.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6. Slytherinare i kropp och själ**

när jag hörde att alla hade gått in i trolldrycksklassrummet gick jag försiktigt ut ur mitt lilla gömställe och uppför trapporna. dels för att jag inte ville bli upptäckt sittandes där hur ynklig som helst och dels för att jag hade börjat frysa lite, det var kallt där nere. jag kom upp på entréplanet och gick ut i höstvädret. löven satt fortfarande kvar på träden, men dom hade färgats röd, gula och såg ut att spraka i den skimrande solen. jag undrade om det var normalt att löven satt kvar på träden den 6 oktober, eller om dom brukade ramla av innan. jag såg Hagrid stå och arbeta med något borta vid sitt hus. han hade ingen lektion för tillfället. jag beslöt mig för att gå ner och fråga om jag kunde hjälpa till med något, att bara sitta och älta alla tankar om igen skulle göra mig vansinnig. jag mådde emellertid lite bättre nu och undrade flyktigt om det var för att Malfoy hade varit _trevlig_. han måste ha blivit chockad, kom jag fram till. han hade väl inte väntat sig att se mig där och defenitivt inte så _vek_ som jag hade varit. jag hade uppfört mig som en hare. som en hufflepuff. det var banne mig pinsamt. lite förvånat kom jag på att jag verkligen började bete mig som en slytherinare. jag nedverderade de andra elevhemmen, men jag kunde inte hjälpa det. det fick mig att känna mig värdig på något sätt. _ Hatten såg väl det här och tyckte att du inte var tillräckligt bra för Harry Potter_, väste en röst innom mig men jag slog snabbt bort den och gick de sista metrarna till Hagrids stuga.

- Hej Hargrid.

Hagrid hoppade till och snurrade runt, sen suckade han lättat.

- jaså de va bara du, Amanda, du höll på å skrämma ihjäl mej!

jag log lite.

- inte visste jag att du var så lättskrämd, sa jag retsamt men innan han hann svara fortsatte jag. behöver du någon hjälp?

- naa inte behöver direkt, men om du inte har nåt å göra skulle ja va tacksam om du kunde mata fladdermaskarna därborta.

han pekade på vad som såg ut som ett stort badkar borta vid kanten av skogen.

- ja tror dom käkar sallad, muttrade han och gav mig ett, antagligen av magi, otroligt stort salladshuvud och jag gick bort till dom. jag rynkade på näsan, dom såg verkligen inte trevliga ut, där dom kröp omkring i det s.k. badkaret. jag drog av sallad från huvudet och stack med jämna mellanrum ner lite till dom. jag såg ingen direkt mun på dom men salladen försvann, så jag antog att dom åt. där satt jag i säkert två timmar och såg på fladdermaskarna, på småkryp på marken och tänkte på helt onödiga saker som "undrar hur länge den där busken har stått där" och sådana saker. till slut hade jag så dålig fantasi att jag tänkte " hmm, det ser ut att bli regn" och fick en bild i huvudet av hur Nalle Puh, helt täckt i lera, flög med hjälp av en ballong upp till binas bo för att sno "håning". det räcker väl för att förklara hur uttråkad jag var! jag gick tillbaka till Hagrid och sa att jag trodde att de hade fått tillräckligt med mat nu. han bjöd in mig på te och kakor och tackade ja, men jag tog ingen kaka för Harry hade berättat om Hagrids kokonst. där satt vi i en timme och bara pratade om allt möjligt, särskilt drakar var vi inne på eftersom det var ett stort intresse vi delade. jag tyckte att drakar måste vara de häftigaste varelser jag nånsin hade hört talas om och Hagrid berättade glatt om sin lilla Norska Ryggdrage, Norbert, som han hade haft för sex år sen. jag hade redan hört berättelsen av Harry och Ron men det var roligt att höra den från Hagrids perspektiv. men efter en timme skulle han ut och jobba med sina jättepumpor igen och nästa timme gick jag bara omkring och såg på Hogwarts ägor. det var ganska lugnt och skönt när alla eleverna var på sina lektioner, men det var ganska ensamt också. nuförtiden var det ju så här ensamt hela tiden i och för sig. jag saknade kompisar. Hermione och Ron saknade jag mest, konstigt nog. det kanske var för att jag fortfarande var arg på Harry. det var ett försvar, jag visste det men ville inte erkänna det. att vara arg på Harry gjorde det lättare att tänka på honom, då kunde jag dränka känslorna i ilskan. jag visste inte om jag skulle komma fram till att allt var mitt fel senare, att jag kanske borde ha övertalat hatten bättre, men en sak visste jag. jag skulle aldrig _be_ honom att ta mig tillbaka. lite värdighet hade jag kvar i kroppen, och det lilla ville jag behålla. jag ryckte till av klockan som ringde och talade om att en lektion till var slut och insåg förvånat att jag hade gått ändå bort till det piskande pilträdet utan att märka det. snabbt räknade jag ihop timmarna efter frukosten och kom fram till att det var lunch nu. snabbt gick jag tillbaka in i skolan och blandade mig med den stora elevskaran som strömmade in till elevhemsborden. jag kände en sorgsen stöt i magen när Harry gick rakt förbi mig och styrde stegen mot Gryffindorbordet, där hans kompisar redan satt. jag gick med mitt numera vanliga uttryckslösa uttre och satte mig vid kanten på slytherinbordet, där jag numera alltid satt eftersom jag visste att dom egentligen inte ville ha mig där (jag ville inte heller ha mig där). Mlfoy kom in genom dörrarna och styrde stegen mot den plats han hade suttit på hela tiden, men det satt redan någon där. på platserna där Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle hade suttit satt nu tre sjätteårselever som såg både självsäkra och kraftiga ut. jag log lite, det här kunde bli kul. Malfoy gick fram och ställde sig bakom dom med Crabbe och Goyle på varsin sida av honom. han såg onekligen respektingivande ut med sina stålgrå ögon och självsäkra rörelser. för att inte bli ertappad att stirra började jag ta för mig av maten, men när jag hade lagt för mig den första lilla skeden med paj insåg jag att jag inte var det minsta hungrig och nöjde mig alltså med det lilla. nu harklade sig Malfoy och de tre sjätteårseleverna vände sig om och såg irriterat på honom.

- ja?

- ni får flytta er. jag ska sitta där.

de tre okända stirrade bara på honom med misstro.

- hör ni dåligt, väste Malfoy och lutade sig närmare. jag sa _flytta!_

de såg ogillande på honom men reste på sig.

- för den här gången, sa den största, men tro inte att du kan göra om det.

Malfoy fnös åt honom och satte sig ner. jag smålog fortfarande och petade lite förstrött i maten.

- vaffan garvar du åt?

Goyle. jag döljde noga min enorma förvåning att han över huvud tager kunde sätta ihop flera ord till en mening. lugnt la jag ner gaffeln på tallriken, la armarna framför mig på bordet och lutade mig fram mot honom. han ryggade undan.

- jag ska ge dig ett råd, sa jag lugnt med mina iskalla ögon fästa i hans blågröna. tala aldrig till mig i den tonen igen.

jag såg in i hans ögon ett tag till och när jag såg hur han svalde av nervositet lutade jag mig avslappnat tillbaka på stolen. jag lät min blick falla på Malfoy och såg att han log. mot mig. ett riktigt leende. jag log tillbaka. sen började jag peta i min paj igen. några bitar fick jag i mig men sen tog det totalstopp och jag la undan besticken igen. när alla började resa sig upp för att gå till sina nästa lektioner reste jag mig också upp med en suck. det kändes verkligen som att jag slösade bort mitt liv när jag bara gick omkring och skrotade. när jag hade kommit precis utanför stora salen hörde jag en hatiskt väsande röst.

- hora!

det var Ginny. hon såg på mig med en blick så full av hat att jag inte kunde hålla mig för skratt. ju mer jag skrattade, ju mer hatiskt såg hon på mig och ju mer hatiskt hon såg på mig, ju mer började jag skratta. en ond cirkel alltså. folk stannade upp och såg på oss två. Ginny med den hatiska blicken och jag som skrattade, det var första gången jag hade haft såhär kul på länge. jag såg ur ögonvrån hur Malfoy hade stannat till vänster om mig tillsammans med en otroligt snygg kille som hette Blaise Zabini och båda såg ytterst roade ut av situationen. till sist lugnade jag mig men flinade fortfarande glatt åt Ginnys ilskna min. Harry tog tag i Ginnys arm.

- kom, slösa ingen tid på henne, hon är slytherinare i kropp och själ.

det gjorde ont, det ska erkännas. riktigt jävla ont, men när har det stoppat mig?

- jag tar det som en komplimang, Potter, sa jag med ett hånflin, det bevisar bara att jag inte har något som helst ihop med_ dig._

folksamlingen omkring drog efter andan och jag kunde höra Malfoys hånskratt.

- han sa i _kropp_ och själ, fräst Ginny, det finns ingen med bra utseende i slytherin!

jag skrattade lågt.

- jag är medveten om att det finns flera som ser okej ut i gryffindor och några som ser bra ut, jag gjorde en gest mot Ron, Dean Thomas och Seamus Finnigan som stod i en klunga och såg med en gång att Rons öron blev röda, men han såg glad ut.

- men, fortsatte jag, att det saknas nåra sådär-fina killar i slytherin uppvägs av sånna här.

jag gjorde en gest mot Malfoy och Zabini och såg hur förvånad Malfoy blev innan han snabbt ordnade ansiktsuttrycken.

- det finns skitsnygga i gryffindor också, väste Ginny och tecknade mot Harry.

- de ligger divisioner under, sa jag kallt, men jag har ingen lust att diskutera det här med en liten oerfaren flicka som du, som knappt är könsmogen än.

några visslingar och hejrop hördes från mängden och Ginny bleknade.

- slytherinluder, väste hon hatiskt och jag hånlog mot henne en gång till med iskallare ögon än jag nånsin haft.

- hellre mugglarhora i slytherin än häxa i gryffindor. suck on that, bitch!

och med de orden knyckte jag på nacken så att håret flög och gick iväg med värdiga steg. elevhopen delade på sig och släppte fram mig samtidigt som lärarna kom och sjasade iväg eleverna dit dom skulle vara. jag mådde dåligt och ville inte ha sällskap, så jag gick in till slytherins sällskapsrum som var tomt på folk vid den här tiden på dagen. jag sjönk ner i en mjuk, grön fåtölj och slöt ögonen. jag han knappt tänka på vad som hänt innan jag somnade.

Draco kunde inte koncentrera sig på några fler lektioner den dagen. hade Espenter antytt att han var snygg? eller hade hon bara menat Blaise? han skakade irriterat på huvudet. "varför bryr jag mig överhuvudtaget?" tänkte han. "många tycker att jag är snygg, jag har t.o.m. hört att jag är _vacker_. det spelar ingen roll vad HON tycker. _jo det gör det, _sa en liten röst innom honom, _det spelar stor roll. _när alla lektioner äntligen var slut sprang alla elever snabbt tillbaka till sina elevhem för att lämna väskorna innan de sprang för att äta. Professor McGonagall höll emellertid kvar Draco för att fråga om något var fel.

- jag har aldrig sett en så dålig prestation av en elev i hela mitt liv, är det något som har hänt?

- nej, Professorn.

hon fnös.

- du är alltså bara ovillig? fem poäng från slytherin och _bakläxa_, Malfoy!

han suckade och vandrade ut från klassrummet. det var redan en ström av elever som gick in i stora salen och när han var utom synhåll för alla började han springa. när han flämtande kom in i uppehållsrummet stelnade han till. det låg någon i fåtöljen, och han betedde sig som om han var jagad av en drake! han gick upp till sin sovsal med värdiga steg, i tron att han var iakttagen. när han kom ner igen såg han emellertid att det var Amanda och att hon sov. han funderade på att bara lämna henne där men ångrade sig. försiktigt gick han och ställde sig framför henne.

- ey Espenter vakna.

förvirrat slog jag upp ögonen för att stirra rakt in i Malfoys stålgrå. jag stirrade in i de där ögonen ett tag och tyckte mig kunna se tusentals mönster i dom, innan jag insåg att han stod framåtlutad med händerna på armstöden till fåtöljen jag satt i.

jag höjde på ögonbrynen åt hans ställning och han reste sig upp. han såg lite besvärad ut och en skär skiftning visade sig på hans bleka kinder. jag låtsades som ingenting eftersom jag visste hur jobbigt det var när någon annan påpekade att man rodnade.

- det är middag, han lät sina kalla ögon svepa över mig där jag satt, jag tänkte att du kanske inte ville missa det, fortsatte han och ryckte på axlarna.

jag kände mig vrålhungrig och reste mig upp ur fåtöljen.

- okej tack, sa jag och log tacksamt mot honom. han log lite förvånat tillbaka. tillsammans gick vi mot stora salen. först sa vi ingenting men sen sa han plötsligt det jag minst av allt väntade mig.

- ehm... sorry att jag kallade dig mugglarhora förut...

jag blev så förvånad att jag vände på huvudet och stirrade på honom. han blev lite rosaaktig på kinderna igen, men jag hann knappt se det innan jag gick rätt in i en pelare. jag tror aldrig att jag ens hade kunnat föreställa mig att Draco Malfoy kunde skratta så. han gapskrattade, och verkligen för att han tyckte att det sett kul ut och inte för att jag hade gjort illa mig. han, som alltid var så kontrollerad och iskall, slog sig på knäna medan han nästan grät av skratt.

- förlåt, frustade han, men du såg så jävla rolig ut!

jag hade aldrig varit bra på att hålla mig för skratt och när jag såg honom kikna av skratt började jag också. så gick vi skrattande mot stora salen. när vi gick in genom dörrarna hade skrattattacken gått över, som tur var, för alla vände på huvudet och stirrade när vi kom in. senare slog det mig att de måste ha stirrat för att jag och Malfoy kom in tillsammans och inte för att vi kom så sent som jag trodde då. när vi nästan var framme vid bordet förde jag upp en hand till min panna och mumlade:

- jag får säkert en bula.

han började skratta igen, inte lika mycket som i korridoren, han höll tillbaka eftersom det var så mycket folk omkring. men alla stirrade ändå, antagligen för att det var få som hade sätt honom skratta alls. småskrattande satte vi oss båda ned där vi brukade sitta och började ta för oss av maten. och för första gången på länge hade jag faktiskt god aptit.

Harry vände sig om när han hörde någon komma in i stora salen. en sekund senare tappade han sin gaffel som slamrade ner på hans tallrik. in kom Malfoy och _hans_ Amanda! okej, hon var inte riktigt hans då, men nästan! mer hans än Malfoys i alla fall. och nu sa hon något som fick honom att skratta. Harry stelnade till av synen. han vände sig mot sin mat igen, han klarade inte av att se på när hans ex skrattade med hans värsta fiende. han kände hur Hermione iakttog honom, men han ville inte se henn i ögonen. hon hade varit emot allt Harry hade ihop med Ginny från första början och han visste att hon tyckte att han förtjänade det. han reste på sig och gick snabbt ut ur salen, med Hermione i släptåg. Ginny försökte följa efter, men Ron tryckte bestämt ned henne på stolen igen.

- vad! fräste hon.

- låt dom snacka, sa han lugnt och fortsatte skyffla i sig mat. Ginny såg arg ut, men hon stannade.

jag såg Harry resa sig upp och marchera ut ur salen med Hermione efter sig. en skugga drog över mitt ansikte, men jag ordnade snabbt ansiktsmusklerna igen. Malfoy hade sett min min och vände sig om med lätt rynkad panna för att se vad jag tittat på. när han sen vände sig tillbaka såg han på mig med höjda ögonbryn, men jag vägrade möta hans blick. varför hade Harry egenskapen att vända upp och ner på mitt liv vad han än gjorde? nyss hade allt kännts så bra, men nu kändes hela min exsistens helt fucked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7. Månskensnatt**

jag drog manteln tätare om mig när en kylig vind drog i den. jag suckade, både sorgset och irriterat på samma gång. för säkert hundrade gången frågade jag mig själv "hur hade det kunnat bli såhär!" jag älskade Harry. men det glömde jag tydligen bort så fort jag såg honom. då såg jag bara rött.

- fuck, väste jag trött. det började bli mörkt, men jag hade inte en tanke på att gå in. hur skulle jag kunna gå in när jag mådde såhär? jag orkade inte ens sätta på mig min vanliga mask. till sist suckade jag till och la mig ned. jag var så trött, fast jag hade sovit tidigare idag. sömnen var så oskuldsfull, jag drömde aldrig läskiga eller obehagliga drömmar. när jag sov glömde jag alla mina problem och bara slappnade av. tanken på att kunna glömma allt, även om bara för ett litet tag var alltför lockade. jag slöt ögonen, utan en tanke på kylan och natten, jag kände bara det fuktiga gräset mot kinden och sen sov jag.

jag öppnade försiktigt ögonen. det värkte i hela kroppen och jag kände att någon bar mig. jag vände ögonen upp mot den som bar mig och såg ett svart rufsigt hår och gröna ögon med runda glasögon över. en dröm tänkte jag och lät huvudet fall tillbaka på hans axel.

när jag nästa gång öppnade ögonen låg jag i sjukhusflygeln. eller jag antog det i alla fall eftersom allt runtomkring var vitt och jag låg i en säng jag aldrig hade legat i förut. kroppen värkte som om jag hade blivit ordentligt slagen. jag försökte minnas vad som hänt, men kom inte ihåg någonting och jag orkade inte försöka mer. med ett stön sjönk jag ned längre på kudden och tänkte på helt onödiga saker, som att det var en spricka i taket rakt över min säng. så kom Madam Pomfrey ut genom sin kontorsdörr och gick raakt mot mig.

- jaså du har vaknat nu, sa hon och ställde en mugg med någonting rykande framför mig.

- vad är det? frågade jag förvirrat.

hon himlade med ögonen.

- det är ett exixir som värmer upp dina förfrysta leder.

minnet av gräset mot kinden gjorde mig lite klarare på vad som hänt.

- vad hände?

- du somnade utomhus, Mr. Potter kom in med dig för bara en halvtimme sen. jag vill att du stannar här i två dagar för att se till att det inte är några biverkningar. men drick det där nu så slutar det värka.

jag tog ett djupt andetag och drog i mig den äckliga drycken på tre andetag. jag höll på att storkna av den äckliga smaken men kände faktiskt genast hur lederna blev lättare att röra och det slutade värka. efter bara några minuter kände jag mig som ny, men nu kom ju förstås nästa problem. nu var jag så pigg att jag ville ut och röra på mig men det fick jag ju inte. irriterat låg jag och försökte sova, utan framgång och det var kanske inte så konstigt. så mycket som jag hade sovit dagen innan skulle det inte förvåna mig om jag inte behövde sova på flera dagar. i flera timmar låg jag och gjorde ingenting och bara vände och vred på mig. när Madam Pomfrey var inne på sitt kontor gick jag upp och vandrade omkring i sjukhusflygeln bara för att få lite omväxling. vid lunch lyckades jag emellertid övertala henne att gå ner till biblioteket och fixa en bok åt mig, hon hämtade någon konstig bok omhur man skyddar sig mot magiska åkommor och krämpor som jag inte hade något som helt intresse i, men det var bättre än inget. precis efter middagen fick jag en smärre chock när jag såg Hermione och Ron komma fram till min säng. Dom log båda två och jag log lite försiktigt tillbaka.

- hej, hur är det? sa Hermione med ett lite ororligt ansiktsuttryck.

- öhh, jorå det är bra, sa jag och kände irriterat hur en svag rodnad sköt upp på mina kinder när jag tänkte på att det var Harry som hade hittat mig.

- jag hörde av Harry att du ville sova under stjärnorna, sa Ron roat.

jag skrattade lite.

- jag tänkte bara vila lite, förklarade jag och dom skrattade båda två.

- å, just det jag tog med den här, sa Hermione och räckte fram en bok om olika draksorter. jag bara gapade.

- tack, log jag när jag hade fattar att hon faktiskt gav mig något.

- eum, fortsatte jag lite besvärat, är ni inte arga på mig eller något?

dom skrattade igen.

- nej, log Hermione, Harry är förstås-

- och Ginny hatar dig, avbröt Ron glatt.

- men man kan kanske förstå Harry-

- jag gillade det där du sa till Ginny om att hon knappt var könsmogen än jag är av exakt samma mening!

Ron hoppade nästan av entusiasm.

- _Ron!_ jag försöker svara på hennes fråga!

Ron muttrade något ohörbart men såg ändå glad ut.

- jo, som jag sa, Harry är arg, men det kan man väl knappast klandra honom för. inte för att jag säger att det var ditt fel, tillade hon snabbt när hon såg min min.

- men det har blivit lite missförstånd er emellan, fortsatte Ron som inte verkade kunna hålla tyst. plötsligt la jag märke till att dom höll varandra i handen. såg såg på dom med ett leende och lätt höjda ögonbryn.

- är ni ett par nu eller?

Ron blev röd om öronen och såg ned i golvet, medan Hermione bara log.

- ja, vi blev ihop för en vecka sen.

jag kände ett litet hugg i hjärtat att jag inte hade vetat det förrän nu, men sköt snabbt bort det och flinade mot dom.

- blir jag bjuden på erat bröllop?

dom skrattade båda två.

- Visst, flinade Ron, och du kan ju ta med dig Zabini.

- va?

jag fattade ingenting.

- alla pratar om det, sa Hermione och såg förvånat på mig, eftesom du sa att ingen i Gryffindor kom upp i Zabinis klass så tror alla att ni är ett par.

jag spärrade upp ögonen och stönade lågt.

- Fuck

Hermione log sorgset.

- jag ska tala om för Harry att det inte är så, men nu måste vi gå.

- okej hejdå

- hejdå.

dom gick ut genom dörren och jag gav mig tid att tänka på det som dom hade sagt. alla trodde att jag och Zabini var ett par. shit, ännu mer onödiga problem som jag inte behövde. plötsligt kom Madam Pomfrey in _igen!_

- du har besök, sa hon och snörpte på munnen innan hon gick in på sitt kontor igen. till min stora förvåning såg jag Malfoy, av alla människor komma in. jag hade ingen som helst lust att prata med honom nu när jag satt i en sjukhussäng och hade uppfört mig som en liten snorunge dagen innan. men han kom in i alla fall trots allt mitt önsketänkande. han satte sig ner på stolen som stod alldeles bredvid min säng och sen bara såg han på mig. jag såg tillbaka men efter ett litet tag höjde jag på ögonbrynen.

- hej? sa jag lite undrande och han ryckte till som om han vaknade.

- chaa, svarade han och plockade upp sin tappade värdighet.

jag bestämde mig för att fråga rakt på sak.

- tror folk att jag är tillsammans med Zabini?

han hånlog lite.

- ja Zabini säger att ni är det så...

- VA! skrek jag så högt att Madam Pomfrey stack ut huvudet genom kontorsdörren och sa åt oss att vara tystare.

jag skräckslaget på Malfoy.

- varför i helvette säger han det!

- ingen aning, han ryckte på axlarna, jag sa till Blaise att jag inte trodde på det, men han sa att det var så.

jag slöt ögonen ett tag och tog några djupa andetag.

- ni är alltså inte det? Malfoy såg uppfodrande på mig.

- nej, svarade jag med en läskigt lugn röst.

han log.

- jag trodde väl det, men nu till det här, sa han och gjorde en gest mot sjukhusflygeln, hur hamnade du utomhus mitt i natten? var det för att du ville att Potter skulle hitta dig?

jag spärrade upp ögonen igen, vad trodde han om mig egentligen!

- nej, svarade jag iskallt, jag vill inte ha något med Potter att göra, jag skulle bara vila lite därute.

- vila, han såg misstrogen ut. det tror jag inte på, du uppför dig rätt konstigt när Potter gör någonting, visserligen lyckades du täppa till käften rätt bra på honom igår, han skrattade till, men du kollar på honom på ett konstigt sätt.

vad hade han för rätt att iaktta mig! ilskan kom i vågor.

- det har inte du med att göra, Malfoy, fräste jag, varför iakttar du mig så noga förresten!

en svag rosa skiftning visade sig på hans kinder och han hånlog.

- det är min ensak, Espenter, inte din. men berätta för mig hur det är mellan dig och Potter. älskar du honom?

hade det varit fysiskt hade frågan slagit ner mig från sängen. jag blev så förvånad att jag bara stirrade på honom ett tag, sen lutade jag huvudet bakåt mot väggen och blundade.

- jag vill inte prata om det. gå.

jag såg på honom och han öppnade öppnade munnen för att säga nåt men innan han hann det tog jag till orda igen.

- gå bara. gå.

han såg på mig lite till sen reste han sig och gick. jag suckade och lutade mig tillbaka på kuddarna. jag fick en sömndryck av Madam Pomfrey och sa till henne att jag inte ville ha fler besökare. sen sov jag, läste, sov, läste tills jag alldeles innan lunchen nästa dag fick komma ut. jag rusade direkt ner till slytherins uppehållsrum och bytte kläder. sen gick jag upp mot lunchen. jag åt ingenting den här lunchen heller men på rasten efter gick jag ut på området. jag tyckte om när det var lugnt och stilla där, men jag tyckte om när det var fullt med folk också. då kände man sig inte så ensam. jag såg Harry, Hermione, Ron och Ginny lite snett åt höger och Malfot, Crabbe och Goyle lite snett åt vänster. plötsligt hörde jag en röst bakom mig.

- nämen är det inte min lilla lady?

Blaise Zabini. hans hand strök över mina höfter upp till min midja. jag hade aldrig känt mig så rasande i hela mitt liv, försökte han förudmjuka mig inför hela skolan?

- who said I was a lady?

jag lät ilskan rinna ut i fingrarna och ta över mig. smidig som en katt drog jag ut de två små kastknivarna som jag hade på mig under klädnaden. den ena pressade jag mot hans hals och den andra mellan hans ben. han flämtade till. nu låter det som att det här tog flera sekunder, men egentligen gick det bara på en bråkdels sekund. hela området hade tystnat och folk kom närmare för att se bättre.

- vad var det du sa, _älskling?_ hånlog jag mot hans skrämda min.

han stirrade på mig med uppspärrade ögon och såg helt enkelt livrädd ut. jag hörde skratt i bakgrunden och sen hörde jag Malfoys rop.

- Härligt Espenter!

folk stämde in i ropen och jag såg hånfullt på honom innan jag släppte och lät knivarna gliva ner in under klädnaden igen. jag backade från honom och fortsatte gå åt det hållet jag hade varit på väg åt. jag såg Hermione skratta och vinka åt mig att komma dit, jag tvekade inte en sekund utan styrde stegen direkt ditåt. Ginny såg som vanligt rasande ut när hon såg mig, men jag kände mig lätt om hjärtat och brydde mig inte om det. '

- haha fan vad snyggt Amanda!

Ron slog sig på knäna medan han skrattade. jag log och Hermione skrattade.

- Amanda? frågade hon sen.

- ja?

- kan inte du hänga med till vårat uppehållsrum och... och ha lite kul. vi kan spela spel och sånt som vi brukade göra förut.

Hon såg bedjande på mig men jag tvekade.

- jag vet inte... inte för att jag gillar att vara med slytherinarna-

Harry fnös.

- ...men jag vet inte om jag får komma in där och hur..., jag valde omsorgsfullt orden, ... välkommen jag är där.

- inte alls, muttrade Ginny.

- dessutom, fortsatte jag med lugn röst, har jag ganska kort stubin numera så jag tvivlar på att jag klarar av att tillbringa tid i samma rum som - ursäkta mitt ovårdade språk-, tillade jag vänd till Ron, lillfittan och hennes _vackra_ pojkvän.

det sista sa jag med ett hånfullt leende åt Ginnys och Harrys håll innan jag böjde mig fram och kramade en förvånad Ron.

- förlåt, viskade jag i hans öra, jag hatar inte din lillasyster men jag måste försvara mig när jag blir retad.

sen släppte jag honom och han log.

- det är lugnt

jag kramade snabbt Hermione också.

- förlåt, jag är ingen bra människa.

jag visste att mina ord var sanning fast jag inte hade tänkt så mycket på dom förrän nu. sen vände jag mig om och gick över skolans område mot sjön. jag hade ingen aning om varför jag hade gjort så eller vad jag skulle göra nu. gå omkring? jag ändrade riktning och gick in i slottet istället. jag visste inte var jag hade varit på väg förrän jag stod framför den tomma korridoren i vilken vid- behov- rummet ligger. tre gånger gick jag förbi och koncentrerade mig så mycket jag kunde på orden " jag behöver ett ställe att gömma mig i, jag behöver ett ställe att gömma mig i". efter den sista gången såg jag dörren där och gick lättad fram till den och öppnade. jag gick in, stängde dörren och flämtade till. där inne fanns mjuka kuddar att sitta och ligga på, det fanns mat och dricka, det fanns spel, här fanns allt jag skulle kunna vilja ha när jag gömde mig och mycket, mycket mer. jag funderade över att stanna här tills året var slut, eller kanske resten av livet, men jag blev så rastlös av att sitta ned att jag till sist gick ut. det var fortfarande lektioner då och jag gick ut till sjön och satte mig på en sten. jag visste inte vad jag gjorde, jag visste inte vad jag tänkte, jag bara satt där på stenen och lät mitt liv rinna förbi. undrade lite då och då vad som var meningen med det hela. långsamt såg jag hur det blev mörkade och mörkare, det var den enda tidsuppfattningen som jag hade, hur mycket klockan var hade jag ingen aning om. jag kände mig helt isolerad mot allt, jag kände inget vare sig fysiskt eller psykiskt. plötsligt hörde jag steg, men jag orkade inte vända mig och. så då gick han fram och ställde sig bredvid mig. vem han? jo Malfoy förstås! han som alltid kommer vid fel tillfällen och stör när jag tycker synd om mig själv. han höll fram två rostade mackor i en servett.

- jag tänkte att du kanske var hungrig, sa han.

jag tog emot dom och mumlade ett tack. först när jag tog en liten tugga av en av mackorna förstod jag hur hungrig jag var. jag hade inte varit mig lik de här senaste dagarna, jag brukade ju äta hur mycket som helst! han satte sig ned bredvid mig på stenen och såg ut över sjön. jag sneglade lite på honom och såg att han hade ett konstigt ansiktisuttryck, inte stenansiktet han brukade ha. jag satt där och såg på honom länge och försökte lista ut vad det var han kände. jag kom inte på det och plötsligt vände han sig om och såg på mig. han log snabbt men sa sen allvarligt:

- du mår inte så bra va?

jag blev plötsligt väldigt intresserad av den tomma servetten jag höll i, men när jag kände hans genomträngande blick suckade jag.

- nej, sa jag tyst, jag mår inte så bra just nu.

- varför? hans röst var nyfiken men allvarlig och jag insåg att jag tyckte om den.

- allt har blivit skit, sa jag och kände att jag verkligen ville berätta allt för honom, jag ville inte vara ensam om det.

- mina föräldrar dumpar mig här för att få vara själva och bli av med mig, nu ska dom skilja sig och ragga en ny pertner medan jag är borta, alla jag kände här har jag förlorat och jag hamnade i fel elevhem. eller alltså, tillade jag när jag kom på att han också gick i slytherin, det är inget FEL på slytherin men jag kände mig så hemma i gryffindor.

ett långt tag såg han bara på mig medan jag såg ut över den blanka ytan på sjön och den vita fullmånen som trädde fram mer och mer.

- jag förstår, sa han tyst. mina föräldrar ska väl inte skilja sig men... dom bråkar. och slåss. om mig.

- om dig? jag lät lite förvånad.

- mm, suckade han. Min pappa tycker att jag ska börja tjäna Mörkrets Herre nu någongång det här året, men min mamma tycker att jag är för ung och att jag borde gå ut skolan först. jag nickade och han kände det. det var tyst ett tag och sen sa han:

- vill du svara på min fråga nu?

- vilken fråga? jag visste redan men hoppades att det inte var den, samtidigt som jag på något sett hoppades det.

- om du älskar Potter?

jag var tyst ett tag.

- nej inte nu längre men jag... jag tycker om honom.

han nickade.

- allt var ett misstag eller hur?

- jaa.

jag kände hur hans hand strök bort en slinga av mitt hår och satte det bakom mitt öra.

- och det blir bara värre när du är med mig, sa han tyst och tog bort sin hand.

jag ville att han skulle fortsätta, hans hand hade varit så sval och mjuk mot mitt hår och den tunna huden vid tinningarna.

- det spelar ingen roll längre. jag tänker inte gå tillbaka till honom i alla fall.

han såg förvånad ut.

- men du tycker ju om honom.

jag la huvudet på sned.

- jag tycker om honom tillräckligt mycket för att han ska kunna göra mig ledsen med vad han än säger, men han har redan gjort att jag mår så dåligt. jag kommer aldrig springa efter någon som har gjort mig illa om det inte är för att straffa den.

utan att tänka på vad jag gjorde sträckte jag fram handen och strök honom över den bleka kinden. han såg förvånad ut, men drog sig inte bort.

- jag skulle bara kolla om den var lika kall som den såg ut, sa jag med ett lite sorgset leende.

han log och vände sen huvudet mot sjön igen.

- i min familj måste man följa vissa regler, sa han plötsligt, och om man inte gör det blir man utstött. men jag funderar på om jag kanske hellre är utstött från min familj.

jag såg chockat på honom.

- va? Harry sa till mig att du är jättestolt över att vara en Malfoy.

han log lite.

- Potter har aldrig känt mig.

- nej det förstås... vad är det för regler du funderar på att bryta då?

- jag vill inte tjäna Mörkrets Herre och..., en rodnad sköt upp på hans kinder, ...flickan jag vill ha är inte fullblod.

jag log på riktigt för första gången den här kvällen.

- får man veta vem?

han rodnade ännu mer och såg ner på sina mycket ointressanta skor. jag gav honom hans tid och medans han var tyst lekte jag lite med hans ganska långa blodna hår. det var tjockt och mjukt under mina fingrar och jag tyckte mycket om det. han vände på huvudet och såg på mig med ett litet leende. jag log tillbaka och fortsatte att dra handen genom hans hår. så börjde han sig fram och kysste mig. en snäll kyss, läppar mot läppar utan tungor. jag var absolut inte beredd men till min egen förvåning besvarade jag den på en gång. den kyssen varade i en eveighet, eller kanske bara en bråkdels sekund. som sagt hade jag ingen som helst tidsuppfattning här. men till sist skildes våra läppar. mina grågröna ögon mötte hans stålgrå och han log. jag log tillbaka och reste mig upp.

- vi kanske borde gå in innan vi förfryser.

han såg lite motvillig ut men reste sig upp.

- vi behöver väl inte gå in? vi kan väl gå runt här lite?

- okej, log jag.

han tog tag i min hand och så gick vi runt över hela området, vi gick t.o.m. en bit in i den förbjudna skogen. länge gick vi runt där och bara kände varanderas närhet. nu helt plötsligt såg jag detaljer, som vilken vacker marinblå färg himmelen hade och hur den runda månen lyste så kritvit. rent ljus. hur den gröna gräset smektes av vinden som sakta grog igen hogwarts marker. efter en lång promenad stod vi plötsligt vid den stora ekporten och gick in. han höll fortfarande ett stadigt tag i min hand. när vi kom in i uppehållsrummet var det helt tomt och jag såg att klockan var 12.

- du ska ju ha lektioner imorrn också, mumlade jag, du behöver nog sova...

han log.

- jag vet.

så börjde han sig fram för att kyssa mig igen men jag backade ett steg och han hejdade sig direkt.

- vad är fel?

- du är en Malfoy och jag är en mugglare.

han log ett bländande leende som verkligen lyste upp hans bleka ansikte.

- jag bryr mig inte, viskade han och kysste mig. hans mjuka, svala läppar mot mina, hur skulle jag kunna stå emot!

- gonatt, viskade han, tryckte min hand innan han släppte den och sen gick han upp till sin sovsal medan jag gick upp till min. när jag la mig i min säng märkte jag hur trött jag var. jag vet att jag tänkte "shit nu kommer Harry verkligen hata mig" innan mina ögon föll ihop. konstigt nog somnade jag med ett leende på läpparna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8. I himmelens vagga**

när jag vaknade den morgonen kände jag mig lycklig för första gången på länge. Pansy Parkinson klädde snabbt på sig och sprang ut ur sovsalen och jag följde efter henne. så fort hon kom nerför trappan kastade hon sig i armarna på Blaise Zabini och jag log för mig själv. jag som trodde att det varit Draco hon ville ha! och så hade det varit Zabini, vilket var tur för jag ville inte ha en till Ginny- incident. då kom Draco fram till mig och kysste mig lätt inför allas häpna blickar innan han la armen om mina axlar och frågade helt normalt:

- ska vi gå?

jag log.

- visst.

när vi gick ut från slytherins uppehållsrum tog han bort armen och vi gick upp till stora salen bredvid varann. Hermione stod uppe vid den stora marmortrappan och ropade på Ron att skynda sig. när hon fick se mig och Draco gapade hon lite lätt men tittade snabbt bort och rodnade. väl inne i stora salen gick vi fram till platsen där jag brukade sitta. när personen som brukade sitta bredvid mig såg att Draco antagligen ville sitta där flyttade han snabbt på mig. Vi gav honom båda ett hånleende och satte oss. senare har jag fått veta att vi är väldigt lika på det sättet. folk har talat om för mig att när jag och Draco går bredvid varann är vi väldigt lika, inte i utseendet, han är ju blond och jag är brunett, men på sättet vi är. vi ler åt exakt samma saker, våra leenden är lika, våra hånleenden är lika som bär. våra minspel matchar varann perfekt. för sörsta gången sen jag hamnade i slytherin satt jag inte och sneglade bort mot gryffindorbordet, antagligen för att en viss slytherinare satt och lurade mig att skratta hela tiden. jag vet inte om han alltid har haft så rolig humor eller om det var jag som var så otroligt glad just då att jag skrattade åt allt. just då trodde jag på det sista, men hoppades på det första.

- kan du inte vara med på lektionerna? frågade han plötsligt.

- öhh.., jag tvekade lite. sitta stilla i flera timmar?

- kom igen, han försökte se ut som en hundvalp och jag skrattade.

- du är inte särskilt bra på att ha rådjursögon, men okej då.

han skrattade, tittade sen på klockan och skyndade sig att äta. den här morgonen hade jag ätit lika mycket som jag brukade och jag kände den konstiga känslan av fullständighet i hela kroppen. inte efter maten alltså, utan jag hade känt såhär sen jag vaknade. var det Draco som gjorde att jag kände så? facinerande.

hela den dagen satt jag med på hans lektioner och det var faktiskt roligare än vad jag hade trott. kanske var det för att han var där, eller så var magi såhär kul. McGonagall var väl den enda läraren som inte såg så glad ut över att jag var där. jag undrade om hon var arg för att jag hade bott i gryffindortornet i 2 veckor, men att jag sen visade mig vara en slytherin. ingen annan slytherin hade ju när allt kom omkring sett gryffindors uppehållsrum. jag hoppades att hon inte skulle vara arg för det så länge i sånna fall, för jag ville inte vara ovänn med någon längre. jag var så glad att jag helt plötsligt ville ordna upp allt som hade gått åt helvette på sista tiden. efter den sista lektionen innan lunch gick vi genom korridoren, Draco och jag. med de stenansikten som slytherineleverna för det mesta hade gick vi sida vid sida. plötsligt snubblade Draco till, något som ingen hade sett förut. han föll inte, bara en liten snubbel som han snabbt rätade upp sig från och låssades som att inget hade hänt, men jag kunde inte låta bli att le.

- såg du nåt på golvet? var jag bara tvungen att säga med ett retsamt flin.

till svar hoppade han fram för att ta tag i mig, jag slingrade mig undan men han fick tag i min ena handled och svängde runt mig så jag stod med ryggen mot väggen och där tog han tag i min andra handled också, och innan jag visste ordet av kysste han mig inför alla. jag blev förvånad, men glad. jag mer anade än såg hur folk stannade och kollade.

- vad var det du sa nu igen, viskade han retsamt med munnen bara några centimeter från min.

jag såg på hans välformande, välsmakande läppar och såg sen på hans ögon med en okynnig glimt.

- jag måste ha glömt...

han log ett brett leende.

- nu har jag dig allt i mitt nät flicka lilla...

- jaså?

jag såg neråt och han följde min blick. jag visade med en liten gest att jag lätt kunde knäa honom mellan benen. han såg upp på mig igen och log.

- du skulle aldrig våga.

hans mun var återigen farligt nära min och jag måste erkänna att det var en aning distraherande.

- fresta mig inte att visa vad jag vågar.

han skrattade lågt och gav mig en snabb puss innan han släppte mina händer och så fortsatte vi mor stora salen.

Harry stirrade. där kom Amanda med DRACO. Draco, av alla personer! så tryckte han upp henne mot väggen och KYSSTE henne och hon gjorde ingenting för att stoppa det! ingenting! han kände det som att han skulle spy och knuffade sig bort genom trängseln mot en toalett.

Draco satt i stora salen med Amanda mitt emot sig och han kunde inte slita blicken ifrån henne! hennes söta ansikte med det vackra håret svallande runt och de där ögonen... hennes vackra grågröna ögon kunde fånga och smälta honom som om han var smör. från första gången han såg henne hade han tyckt att hon var vacker men han hade skjutit undan allt sånt. hon var mugglare, hon var Potters och hon var i gryffindor. kunde det finnas någon värre att förälska sig i? men när hon gjorde slut med Potter och började i slytherin började hans försvar sina, samtidigt som han fick starkare och starkare känslor för henne. han tyckte synd om henne, hon såg så ledsen ut och verkade ha förlorat allt. han ville göra henne lycklig igen även om det gjorde att han fick det svårt när han kom hem. han skulle ha ångrat sig hela livet annars. och nu sitter han här med henne framför sig och hon är hans. bara, bara Dracos.

jag såg upp på honom och log. Vackra Draco som satt där och såg på mig. som hade vågat kyssa mig, en mugglare, inför nästan hela skolan. Draco som kommit ut med mackor till mig när han inte sett mig vid middagen. Draco som hade tagit bort allt som gjort ont och gett mig hopp. jag funderade på om han var den jag hade väntat på hela livet. det hade aldrig känts dåhär med Harry. visst hade jag älskat honom och så, men med Draco kändes det som att jag var hemma, det kändes som att jag hörde ihop med honom. det kändes som om han var min tvillingsjäl och alltid visste vad jag tänkte och kände. det var väldigt konstigt eftersom vi inte hade känt varann länge alls.

resten av dagen flöt förbi i ett virrvarr av lektioner och lärare, och jag trivdes mer och mer i Dracos sällskap för varenda sekund som gick. den kvällen satt vi återigen utomhus, men vi pratade nästan inte alls. vi bara satt där, kände närhet och visade att vi tyckte om den andra med en och annan kyss. det kändes så härligt att bara vara med Draco och inte brhöva bekymra sig om någonting, men det sände varningssignaler i mig också. det kändes som att jag flydde från någonting, att det här inte var på riktigt utan bara en dröm och att det hände viktiga saker ute i världen som jag borde veta. det kändes som att jag var i himmelens vagga, och jag visste inte hur jag skulle komma ut, eller om jag ens ville det. för varje sekund blev jag vaggad djupare och djupare, och det kändes för bra för att vara sant. jag visste att jag inte bara kunde skjuta undan problemen utan att jag till sist måste ta tag i dem ordentligt. men inte än... inte än. inatt ville jag bara fortsätta bli vaggad av himmelens vagga...


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9. Riktig vänskap sviker aldrig, även om den kan svikta**

jag satte mig upp i sängen, det var lördag. jag låg i min säng i slytherin, och jag visste vad jag måste göra. jag måste prata med Harry. och jag måste göra det idag. men jag ville vänta tills Draco vaknade för jag måste säga det till honom. jag hade sett alldeles för många relationer falla sönder p.g.a. missförstånd där ex var inblandade och jag tänkte inte räknas till den gruppen. jag klädde på mig och gick ner till uppehållsrummet. klockan var åtta. Draco brukar gå upp vid halvnio- nio på lördagar och söndagar, så han borde komma om ett tag. jag visste att Harry brukade äta frukost runt den tiden så det passade ju perfekt. någon gång, antingen före eller efter frukosten, tänkte jag haffa honom och dra med honom nånstans privat och prata med honom. men tänk om han inte ville? han måste vilja, det är han skyldig mig. jag var näsa att nicka till flera gånger innan jag hörde någon komma nerför trapporna, och jag såg upp. Zabini. har verkade fortfarande rädd för mig.

- är Draco vaken?

han ryckte på axlarna och gick ut genom dörren. jag fnös. inte var han särskilt hjälpsam i alla fall. efter en kvart öppnades dörren på nytt och Draco kom ut. han gick fram till mig och placerade en mjuk kyss på mina läppar som jag villigt tog emot.

- du, jag tänker prata med Harry idag, bara så du vet.

jag sa det i samma ton som om jag hade pratat om vädret, men han rynkade på ögonbrynen och lutade sig tillbaka.

- varför?

- jag behöver reda ut allt.

- älskar du honom?

jag suckade, jag hade inte trott att han skulle ta det såhär dåligt.

- nej det gör jag inte, sa jag och reste mig upp ur den mandeldoftande, gröna fåtöljen.

- jag älskar honom inte, men jag vill inte vara hans ovänn.

- jaha? och varför talar du om det för mig då?

hans röst var iskall och jag stelnade till.

- för att folk kanske kommer prata om dom får se att jag pratar med Harry, och jag vill att du ska veta innan så du inte bara får höra rykterna.

min röst var oberörd men innom mig var jag, för första gången i mitt liv, rädd på riktigt. jag var rädd för att Draco skulle ge upp, att han skulle säga att han inte tyckte om mig längre. rädd för att bli lämnad ensam i mörkret, nu när jag äntligen trodde att jag hade hittat till ljuset. det var därför jag gjorde det jag gjorde. jag gick fram till honom och la försiktigt armarna om hans hals, medveten om att han kunde knuffa iväg mig i vilket ögonblick som helst.

- du är allt jag vill ha, det vet du, viskade jag i hans öra och jag kände hans armar krama om mig i respons. han drog mig lite ifrån honom och log sitt vackra leende.

- gå då, viskade han och strök fingret över mina läppar, men låt mig i alla fall ge dig detta.

så kysste han mig mjukt och tänkte att aldrig, aldrig skulle jag byta bort honom mot någon annan i hela världen. sen log jag, vände mig om och gick ut genom dörren och mot stora salen, där jag hoppades få tag på Harry. man kan verkligen säga att jag hade bra timing, för precis när jag kom till stora salen gick han, Hermione, Ron och Ginny mot deras uppehållsrum. jag blev lite paff och plötsligt hade jag oinbjudna fjärilar i magen, men jag tog några snabba steg fram och tog tag i Harrys arm eftersom jag inte visste vad jag skulle säga. när han vände sig om släppte jag armen som om jag hade bränt mig, och såg rakt in i Harrys förvånade ögon. "slytherin", intalade jag mig själv "slytherin". jag anlade mitt stenansikte och sa i ganska stel ton medan jag förbannade mig för att inte kunna vara snäll:

- jag måste prata med dig. mellan fyra ögon.

Harry la armarna i kors över bröstet och såg ogillande på mig. blicken brände hål någonstans innom mig.

- varför skulle jag följa med dig?

hans röst var hånfull men min röst var lugn.

- för att det är angenämare än om jag behöver tvinga dig.

han såg ut att fundera över det ett ögonblick och nickade sen kort och började gå bortåt en korridor.

- vi kan snacka här, ropade han bakåt.

jag såg på Hermione och höjde ett ögonbryn åt Harrys val av plats och hon log och ryckte på axlarna, så jag följde efter Harry. tror ni inte att vi skulle få ett störande moment? jo självklart och det kom i skepnaden av Ginny Weasley.

- jag följer med.

haon knuffade sig fram till Harry och tog bestämt tag i hans arm.

- vilken del i "mellan fyra ögon" var det du inte förstod?

min röst var kall men jag såg roat på henne, hon såg ut som ett ilsket litet bi. hon öppnade munnen för att svara, men jag avbröt henne.

- tror du inte att Harry Potter, pojken- som- överlevde, (det sista sa jag med ett snabbt hånleende för jag visste hur mycket han hatade uttrycket) kan klara av mig, en mugglarbrud, ensam?

hon stängde munnen och Harry rörde lätt vid hennes axel.

- vänta på mig i uppehållsrummet.

hon nickade och gick iväg. Harry såg inte ens på mig utan fortsatte bara att gå, och jag visste var han var påväg. Vid- behov- rummet. jag suckade och följde efter honom. när vi kommit in i rummet vände han sig mot mig.

- vad ville du?

jag vet inte varför jag gjorde det, det var en ren impuls, men jag böjde mig fram och kramade honom. han var förvånad men knuffade bort mig, lite för försiktigt för att han skulle verka arg.

- fölåt, sa jag och blev lite röd på kinderna, men jag har saknat dig.

- jaha?

han la armarna i kors och jag suckade.

- jag säger inte att du ska förlåta och att allt ska bli som det var, för det kommer det aldrig att bli, men jag vill att du lyssnar. jag har aldrig hatat dig, och jag hatar dig inte nu heller, jag har aldrig ens ogillat dig. jag tycker fortfarande om dig och jag har älskat dig. det var inte meningen att det skulle bli som det blev och jag vet att jag inte borde ha sagt det jag sa till dig, men jag blev förolämpad och ville försvara mig. jag borde inte ha sagt riktigt _så_ taskiga saker, men jag var också besviken över att jag hade hamnat i slytherin och jag hade hoppats på att du skulle förstå.

vi stod båda tysta en stund, sen sa han tyst:

- förlåt.

då log jag lättat.

- förlåt mig också.

han log blevt.

- visst... och jag borde inte ha dragit iväg med Ginny på en gång...

då skrattade jag.

- det visste jag att du skulle göra, hon har ju velat ha dig hur länge som helst, hon skulle inte låta en sådan chans slippa undan.

han såg lite förvånad ut.

- har hon?

jag himlade med ögonen.

- killar alltså...

han svalde och frågade:

- Malfoy då? varför är du med honom?

jag hade gärna kunnat säga att jag skulle dumpa honom och springa tillbaka till Harry, för jag kände mig fortfarande väldigt dragen till Pojken- som- överlevde, men bara att tänka på Draco gjorde mig alldeles varm och jag såg hans vackra ansikte framför mig.

- Draco är en fantastisk person.

- älskar du honom?

- väldigt mycket.

- mer än du älskade mig?

jag var tyst ett tag.

- det går inte att jämföra, jag hade känt dig längre.

egentligen ville jag säga att jag älskade Draco mer, för det trodde jag att jag gjorde, men jag ville inte vara taskig mot Harry. men när jag såg upp och mötte hans blick såg jag att han förstod. och det gjorde ingenting. han log och kramade mig och sen gick vi ut ur rummet och när vi var precis framför stora salen såg jag Draco komma gående. han såg på mig och Harry som gick ut ur den tomma korridoren. jag visste vad han antagligen tänkte så jag gick rakt fram och kysste honom. när min tunga kom in i hans mun kände jag hur han slappnade av helt.

- allt är som det ska, viskade jag lyckligt, allt är löst.

han höll om mig och så stod vi länge. när jag tittade upp såg jag Harmione och Ron stå där och log. och bakom mig hörde jag två till som kysstes och jag tvekade inte på att det var Harry och Ginny, men det gjorde inget längre. det spelade ingen roll, bara vi var vänner igen.

- jag älskar dig.

hans röst i mitt öra var som den ljuvaste musik och jag svarade med att returnera de tre små orden och tänkte att jag aldrig, aldrig skulle släppa taget om min vackra, oemotståndliga Draco.

problem kommer komma för att slita sönder våran värld, men så länge vi är tillsammans kan inget krossa oss för riktig vänskap rostar aldrig. en för alla, alla för en.

FIN


End file.
